Angel Problem: Angel and Angelus's side
by MisteriousKiller
Summary: Angel and Angelus go on what they thought was a normal hunt untill they run into Mistic and her pals sam and dean. only things snowball from there. unsespecting twists
1. Chapter 1

Angel Problem: Angel and Angelus's Side

I slide my favorite double edged blade into the secret compartment of my boots. " Angel

did you pack everything." I asked. " Got ya covered, babe." He hollered.

Angel was a 6 foot man with a medium build. His hair was dark brown on hte verge of

black and was always spiked. Just like me he wore leather pants and a knee length leather

trench coat.

Me, I had a bit more class. My height was a stealthy 5'10 and my hair is mid-length on

the right with ice blue streakes on the left I kept it short and spiked.

" Then lets go." He said with a slight grimance tugging at the edges. I followed by his

side. He threw the duffle-bag into the back seat and we took a seat in the front. " Fill me in." I

asked. " Doyle said that in his vision that the nest of vampires we've been tracking are moving in

on a night club, for an all you can eat buffet." He said. " And you want to get there before they

serve the appitiser." I smiled. " That's the plan." He pressed down on the accelerater and we

sped off.

We got to the club. The strobe lights were dancing all around hitting people at perfect

angles. Its then I notice about four "people" that looked a tad bit saspisious. " How many do you

think?" I asked. " About a dozen or so." He calculated. " You take the the six on the right and I'll

take the six on the left." I divided and we split. I pulled Mr. Pointy from from my jacket and held it

tightly to my right side. Concealing it so that no party goer could see. I walked up to the bar and

signaled the bar tender. " Hello!" The man next to me said. I turned to look at him. I look at him

from bottom to top. He wasn't bas looking. " Hey you." I added with a slight amount of flirtation. "

Whats a girl like you doing in a bar like this?" He asked sliding his hand down my thigh. I gave a

fake smile to hide the disgust I held. I should tell him I don't like anyone but Angel touching me,

but that would blow my cover. " Oh, I don't know, waiting for a guy like you to come along." I

smiled and batted my lashes. He put his arm around me, leading me to the back with his posses

following. " Um the front doors that way." I said inosently sounding dunb." Oh, I know I've got a

special place for you." He said. _Oh I bet you do._ I thought. He lead me through the back door.

He pushed me up against the wall. I could feel the vile rising in my throught but I held it down as

he left a trail of kisses down to my throat. It's when i felt two sharp pangs on my neck that I got

Mr. Pointy and plunged him into his cold heart. " I'am a southern gal, I like country men, not a

man hore." I spoke as his dust blew away. I broke a long piece of wood from the crate behind

me and dusted the charging vampires. The four left came at me from all sides. I ducked a punch

and kicked the closest one in the head and he stumbled back. I kick the one behind me in the

gut and he stumbled back, giving me enough time to side stake the vampires on the left and

right side of me. They let out a scream and their dust scatered. The one I kicked in the head put

his hands up in surrender but I gave to mercy. I did a cart wheel that doudle kicked his head

making blood fly from his already bleeding nose, and I stuck him as I went. The last one tried to

run but I threw my back up knife and it struck him sqaure in the back stricking his heart. He was

dust! I walked over and picked up my knife dusting it off and reholstering it. I walked back inside.

Angel found me when I was a few steps in. " How did you dust?" He asked. " A good eight." I

answered him. " That's a solid 40 for the month." Angel said. " I hope that vampire got what was

coming to him." Angel spoke with a tint of jelousy. " He was a dirt bag and I wanted to stake him

so badly." I said allowing the vile to rise again. I reached up and kissed him and let all my

feelings wash over him. He loosened. He took my hand and led me out he back. " Angelus we

will get the guy. we always do." Finishing our conversation from earliar. I paused and we broke

apart. " Hold it." I whispered to Angel. We listened. " Whose there?" I asked. The night was still,

but a girl came from the shadows and into the light of the street lamp. With the bacic gothic look.

Her hiar in a side poney tail that hung over her shoulder. " She said," No need to get all

defencive, I'am just a little ol' demon, not like I'am going to hurt you." She smiles. I step forward.

" Thats not what I'am worried about." I grin back. Angel showing no further emotion told her to

drop her weapons." Now your stake and spare gun." I said holding my place firmly. " What is a

teenage demon doing at here in the middle night?" I asked and she answered,'' Oh you know

slaying vampires that kill inosent humans." She snapped. " Who are you here with?" Angel

asked. " No one." She replies. " We know your lieing, we can smell them, so who are you here

with?" Angel asked again. " Guys come on out." She said. She took a step closer. And two men

came from the shadows, the short one spoke," Calm down Mistic, if they were going to hurt us

they would have done it already." He explained. The men stepped forward. And the shirt one

spoke again," I'am Dean and this is my brother Sam, gesturing to his left and this is Mistic." He

finished. Angel stepped down staying a distance from me. " I am Angel and this is my fieonce,

Angelus." He introduced us. " And your both hunters?" The tall one, Sam asked. " If you mean

hunters as in killing vampires, demons, and all things evil, thenb yes we're hunters." I answered.

" Theres been a high increase of vampires in this city." A man in a tan trench coat appeared. "

This is Castiel." Mistic said. " I'am an angel." He said. " Um ok, We've noticed we've dusted a

solid 40 this pased month and 14 just moments ago." I said." And you took eight on by yourself."

Mistic asked. " I am what you call a slayer, onto every generation a slayer is chosen and she

alone will stand against the vampires and all forces of evil." I resited what I'd been told. " And

your the slayer?" MIstic asked. " Yes infact there are a lot of potential slayers around the world

that have been a woken." I said. I finished and Mistic put away her stake, and pointed her gun at

Angel. " No!" I yelled and jumped in front of it and I felt it pass through my torso. As I hit the

pavement i landed on my side. Angel kneeled by my side. He ripped a stripe of cloth from his

shirt and covered my wound with it to stop the bleeding. He helped me up, " You should have let

it hit me, you no lead bullets can't hurt me." He said. " Its not lead...its wood." I gasped and

looked at look Mistic. " You saved him, her eyes wide with shock, but hes a vampire." She said.

" Angel we DO NOT kill, I don't know what rules you abide by whrere your from, he's got a."

Castiel cut me off. " Hes got a soul." Castiel spoke with wide eyes as well. " But how." He asked.

I ignored him. And turned to look at Angel," We have to get this out." I said. He led me to the

car. The piece of cloth he gave me was nearly full of blood. Castiel un froze and walked over to

my side of the car. He looked at Angel," Let me take her." He said. " I can get her to the hotel

faster." And I thought I saw a glimse of worry in his eyes. Angel looked at me and I nodded.

Castiel pulled me up into his arms and I felt a wave of nausea over come me and when I looked

up we where in Angel and my bedroom. He layed me on the bed and I let out a small gasp as he

turned me on my side. " I am going to remove the bullet." He spoke plainly displaying no

emotion. I watched as he plunged his finger into the would and pushed the bullet out through the

other side. I winced as it came out. He pulled it out and showed it to me. I grabbed the procide

and goze from the trable, and poured it on my wound. I could hear it fizzing." I could heal you."

He spoke staring at it." The good thing about being a slayer, is you heal fast." I said lightly. I

I don't truis

pulled away the gaze and put it on my back over the wound, the fizzing white foam clearing

away any infection. "Angelus!" Angel yelled. " In the bedroom." I yelled back. He breazed into the

room sitting at my side. He held the gaze to the wound and I grabbed the band aid so that it

would stay clean and handed him one. I ripped open the package and stuck in over my wound,

he did he same to my back. Once he was done he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "

Thank you." He said. " I turned to face him ignoring the pain it caused. " I'd do it again." I smiled

at the angelic face that stared back at me.

_**Mistic**_

" I don't trust them." Sam said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. I looked over at

Sam, " No dip sherlock!" I exclaimed. We walked into hotel and stepped down into the lobby, I

walked up to the check- out desk. " Hello?" I called. A few silent moments had passed. Then a

thing poped up from behind the counter and in the same instant I pulled out my gun and aimed

at his heat. " Wow! Just wait now.I'am Lorne can I help you?" He asked as he stepped out of my

shot range. " Are you...good." I paused. " Am I ever, sweetie." He answered. " We're looking for

Angel." Dean said. " Hes in room 217." Lorne directed. We walked up there stairs, but I never

took my gun off the green demon. We reached the landing and sawt out room 217 and found it in

the middle of the hall. Dean raised his fist and knoked. " Whose there?" Asked a voice from

inside the room.

_**Angelus**_

A knock on the door broke the pleasant silence. " Whose there?" Angel asked in a

protctive tone. " Dean." A voice said from the outside. Angel looked at me and I nodded. "

Unlocked." Angel finally answered. A few seconds later the door knob turned and a short man,

Dean walked in with Mistic infront of him and Sam in the back with Dean. They stoped a few feet

in and Castiel got off the bed and took his beside Dean. Mistic stepped forward cautiously,but I

waved her off saying she was clear. " Hows the torso?" She asked. I lifted my tank and and

pulled of the band aid. " Healed." I smiled. " I'am sorry, I didn't know." She apoligized. " It's ok

I'am just glad I was able to catch it in time." I said, sighlently sending up my thanks. " Ya about

that, I tested that gun and it moves two feet a second." She spoke merly amazed. I motioned for

her to sit." My power as a slayer was awakened several years ago. See slayers alone have

speed and power that combined with my natural birth rights my slayer speed and strenght were

enhanced." I explained. " Your birth right?" Mistic asked slightly confused. " I am the only

daghter of two vampires. I was born a human, but I was born with vampire characteristics, super

strength, speed, hearing, and smell." I explianed further. " my father had a soul as Angel does,

but my mother didn't. My father had told me that I'd given my mother feeling and thats why she

hadn't killed me." My eyes stared at the floor at the memory. " And this is what you do, I looked

up, you hunt vampires and demons?" Mistic asked. " Yes we do, we have a buisness we call

Angel Investigations." I stood and walked over to Angel and took his hand. We all walked out of

the room and down the stairs. " Lorne any new messages?" I asked. When he didn't answer I

looked at him to see him staring, I followed his gaze and froze. A platinum blonde dressed in a

leather trench coat, black jeans stared back at me. I got a wiff of the cigerett and leather stench

that I loved, but other wise hated and a grin spread across my face. " Dad." I said in disbelif. "

Hey little bit." His high cheek bones smiled. " What no hug for ol' da?" He asked in his English

accent that i loves so so much. I releshed Angels hand and dashed the rest the way down the

stairs and across the lobby floor into his opened arms. He enclosed his embrace. Patting my

head and rubbing my back. " I was wondering if I'd ever see you again." I said with joyful tears

rolling down my cheeks. He squeezed me hard and I did the same. We finally broke apart. "

Thats quite a grip you got there, love." He laughed and so did I. I took his hand and lead him

across the lobby. " Angel...this is Spike my father." I said. Spike looked up at

Angel. " Nice to see ya gain mate." He with a wicked grin.

_**Angel**_

" Spikes your father." I said in complete out rage. " Hes not your father." I refused to

believe. My cold temperature drop another few hundred degrees, seeing as it couldn't rise. " I

grew up with him, I mentored him." I said deciding to sit. " You look nothing like him." I said. " Oh

on the contrary mate." Spike was getting way to much satisfaction from this. Angelous looked

over at me. " Babe, what was the color of Williams hair before he dyed it?" She asked. I

reluctantly looked up. " Dark shade of light brown." I said. Angelus pointed to her hair. " Without

the blue and spikes, my hairs a dark shade of light brown." She said. And the sad thing was I

new she was right. '' Babe, what are the color of Williams eyes?" I asked. Angel looked sadly

from me to Spike. " His are blue." Seeing the difference in the color he perked up a bit, knowing

they weren't related because of that little difference. But what Angelus said next wiped the

mental smirk clean. Angelus pointed to her eyes, " My eyes aren't all the way green, there blue

green." She said. Angelus released Spikes hand and kneeled in front of me. " I should have told

you sooner, I'am sorry." She spoke looking down. I looked down at her showing know emotion,"

Who was your mother?" I asked keeping my voice low. Angelus looked up not wanting to speak.

" Who?" I asked again my voice raising. Spike answered, " Dru was er mother." Angel turned

away. Spike stood behind Angelus. " Give um' some time." He said lifting her from the step. He

led her through the doors of the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2: Looking Back

Chapter Two

Looking Back

" So your dating Angel now eh?" Spike asked occwardly. I turned to look at him

as we walked. " Engaged, more or less." I said. He choaked. " Your what?'' He asked

again. " We're ingaged dad." I smiled sadly. " Bloody hell." Was his responce. " Thanks

soooo much for the sapport pa.'' I said sarcastically. " Whot m I post to say, congrats

your marring arch enemy numuro uno." He looked at me. " Hey...ya'll got along fine in

the 1800s...how about switching back to that era of time." I said. '' So what else have I

missed since I left?" He asked really not wanting to know, but asked anyway. " Well in

addition to my vampire half, Iamaslayer." I coughed. Hoping he wouldn't notice. To late.

He stopped at looked at me. " Your a bloody slayer!' He yelled. " Are you shure?" He

asked. I looked at him my eyes gleaming. " Fight me." I said no emotion in my voice a

skill I picked up from Angel. He gave me a look, but then saw that I wasn't kidding. He

punched and I deflected it. I reversed kicked him in the gut which sent him flying into

the nearest bush about twenty feet away. I flashed over to him and held out my hand,

he grabbed a hold and I pulled him up. He looked straight at me. " Remember when I

could only kick you a few feet away and I could never catch your fist in time." I said

blankly. " That was when I was only part vampire, now that Iam a slayer I can triple the

distance." I said. The dips in his cheeks sucked in." Look at daddys lital giarl all

powerfull and slaured up!" He exclaimed. I looked at him straight on." So your not

mad?" I asked. '' Why would I be mad, my girl kicks ass!'' He said made me

smile. He put his arm around my shoulder and we continued walking.

" Dad...why'd you leave?" I asked. He was silent for a moment. " I figuered it

was time for me to go, you seemed to be doing well at Angel Investigations and I was

needed in SunnyDale to gather all the potencials." He answered. " Dad I always need

you, and whether I liked to admit it or not I cryed when I saw you were gone...I didn't

know if you'd come back...If you'd gone for good...Or if I was the reason you left." I

looked away when I said the last part. He immediatly turned when he heard. " Never...It

was hard leaving you.'' He said as he led me through the L.A graveyard down on

Central. '' Angelus I love you." He said. when he fot cut off.

" Oh thats heart breaking." Said a voice that I didn't recognise. Spike put me

behind him holding me there. " Spike thats sad you protecting a human, I remember

when you used to rip their throats out just for kicks." The voice laughed. " Whos

there?" Spike shouted. " Don't you remember. 1899 a young man just trying to get

home. The man you scared and tortured for weeks at a time." The voice hinted. Spike

took in a deep breath," Lance?" Spike asked. " How wonderful you remember.'' Lance

said. He stepped from the bushes and signaled for the others to come. We were

surronded with at least 25 vampires. " Well Spike pay backs a bitch!" And with that the

vampires attacked. Spike took the ten on the right and I handled the 15 on the left. I

started kicking and punching. I pulled out the stake in my boot and staked. I took a

t least 5 when Lance yelled. " Wait!!!" Everyone paused. I looked over at Spike he met

my eyes and we both nodded at our silent question. Lance pulled out a gun. " Man I

am so tired of demons pulling out guns." I sighed. Lance looked over at me. '' You no of

demons human?" He asked angrilly. I glared at him." How do you think keeps the

population to a minimum." I sassed. Lance walked and stayed a few front infront of

Spike pointing the gun at him. I winced. " Whats this, a human caring for a vampire."

He toyed. I looked at him. " Whats it to you jerk?" I spat. " Og it means nothing to me it

just makes It more fun when I torment one of you and then make the other watch." He

said and I gaged. " Isn't that right Spike?'' Lance at him. " Let her go its me you want."

He negotiated. He shot Spike in the the Sholder and in the thigh inabling him to walk.

" NO!" I screamed. Spike cried out in pain. " Son of a bitch!'' Spike yelled and fell to the

ground . I broke free from the vampires holding me and ran forward. " Hold it, I'll shoot

him in the heart." Lance warned. I froze. _I didn't know what to do. He was packing_

_wooden bullets. And I don't no if I could reach dad before he shot off the next round. I _

_hadn't tested my speed. Wait I could throw my stake hit him in the back get the gun _

_and shoot the others. _I thought the plan through. I gripped the dtake hard behind my

back. I took a deep centering breath. One...Two..Three. '' Hey Lance, ever been staked

from a far and I put full force behind the throw it. He tryed to catch it but he couldn't

see it and it passed through his heart and he turned to wothless dust and and my stake

landed on an unmarked grave. I ran toward my dad and picked up the gun. And

pointed at the approching vampires. " Another step and your dust." I threatend. I pulled

up my dad and placed his good arm around my shoulder, transfering his weight on me.

One of the vampires broke out in a sprint toward us and I shot him directly in the heart.

He became dust instantly. And we ran like hell!


	3. Chapter 3: Problems

Chapter Three

Problems

" Mistic gave him my good shirt." Angel said when we reached the bedroom. I closed the

door behind us so no one would hear. " Hey unless you want him walking half naked around the

hotel and I'm pretty sure Cordy wouldn't mind." I smiled. He gave me a look of pure disgust. "

Fine he can have that shirt." He spoke but clearly regretted it. " Who was the leader?" He asked

getting to buisness. " He said his name was Lance and that Spike sired him." I repeated the

information. '' You sure he said Lance?" He asked. I nodded. " He spoke true, Spike sired him

in the late 1800s, and he was third on the list of must be killed list after me and Spike. Hes bad

news, he hated Spike for turning him and he wasn't afraid to show it either." He explained. I

nodded and he continued. " He won't stop until Spikes dust." He said, clearly liking that part,"

And since hes seen you and knows you mean something to him he'll come after you..." I cut him

off. " I know he told us his plan he was going to torture me and make Spike watch, after he shot

him the first time I broke free and un holstered my stake and threw it through his heart and hes

dust now." I said back. '' Oh well that's news. Wait did you say you threw it directly threw his

heart?" He asked. I nodded. '' Ya apparently i am stronger than I thought." I smiled. " Hes

probably got buddies that will be after you both.'' He warned.

It had been three weeks since the attack and the paranormal activity was on the down

low and on top of that no body came after me or dad which was good I guess,but it made me

uneasy. They were planning something this I new but what was what I couldn't guess but I knew

what ever it was it was BAD.


	4. Chapter 4: Tortured

Chapter Four

Tortured

_**The Evil Layer under the sewers 20 blocks from the Hotel**_

'' I am telling you man shes not human." Derrl said. " She took out Lance from 15 feet

away by throwing a stake threw his heart." He said clearly baffled. **" Find out what ties her to**

**the vampire." The master growled.** " Yes ." Derrl babbled. The master turned to

another servent. **" I want that girl!' He yelled.** " On it master." He servent ran.

'' We must wait till she is alone.'' Lilah stratagiged. " Why don't we take her right now."

Derrl said. " Because her friends are there you nim rod." She smaked him. " Then when?" He

asked. " When she goes on her nightly patrol." She smiled. " Theres no way we can take her,

but if we can get close enough to trank her shes ours!" Lilah exclaimed. She went to her desk

droor. And pulled out a small case and opened it. Pulling from it a gun and a trank dart. " This

baby has enough it could knock out the strongest demon imaginable." She smiled and

loaded it into the gun.

_**Hyperion Hotel**_

I pulled on my boots and slipped my favorite double edged blade into that compartment

in my boots. And pulled down my new pair of leather pants. I put a stake into my trench coat and

pulled back my hair. That I decided to grow out. I walked down the stairs and shouted, " I AM

GOING PATROLING BE BACK BY 9!" Then I walked out the door. I'd been patroling the LA

cematary for a few years now. I've dusted over a hundred vamps in this area, even more

because of the population up rise. I walked threw the rows of grave markers waiting. My guitar

pick swaying as I bend over the first grave I see with disturbed soil. And moments later a dead

guy pops his head from the grave. " You guys really are better barried." I spoke and staked him

before he could get all the way out of the grave. I got up and dusted the dirt from my pants. I

heard a crunch of the leaves so I spun around. No one was behind me. " Someone there?" I

asked the wind. No one answered. So I returned back to my patrol. " Little girls really shouldn't

walk through the cematary after dark." Said a dark husky voice. " Bad things happen.'' He spoke

again. I turned to see a tall unfamilar man a few feet from my face. " I can handle myself

thanks." I said with no emotion. " So I've heard." The man stepped forward. " The moon light

revealed a scar spreading down his right cheek. " Its a reminder that there are things in this world

that don't belong." He said as I said. I couldn't get a read on his sent. It was mixed with so many

things iron oxide, sulfur, sulfuric acid. He didn't smell of a vampire, and no human could stand

to carry that. " What are you?" I asked crinkling my noise. " O you like the perfume do you?" He

stepped forward and I decided I didn't want to play games any longer so I double puched him in

the head and gut sending him hurling back. And thats went I felt it. A sharp point enter my back

paralizing my legs falling to the ground was my only option. I fell to the dirt. The man I just threw

was walking toward me. Everything got blurry and then pitch black.

When I finally came to, I was chained to a wall made of plain steel strong enough to

contain superman. I looked up finally getting my senses back. Saw a women in her late twenties

ot early thirdys comeing toward me. She kneeled infront of me. " Where am I, what did you do

to me?" I asked. " I ask the questions." She said. " So tell me, whats your relationship with the

blonde vampire?" She asked. I stared up at her my eyes burning with anger. " I don't no a

blonde vampire." I said blankly. She shook her head. " Bad things come to those who lie." She

said. " Now one more time, Whats your relationship to the blonde?" SHe asked again. " I tolds

you I don't now who your talking about." I kept my expression blank. " Now thats not what I

heard, somebody told me he went to great lengths to protect you." She said again. " All though it

looks as if you can protect yourself well." She smiled. " Hes just some guy I met in a bar." I

hated saying that about him. " Just some guy?" She said. " So hes your boyfriend?" She asked

clearly repulsed. I looked into her eyes. " You'll never know." I took the risk in saying it. She

tased me. I jump from the voltage. I wasn't expecting it to be very high. I ran forward coming

and inch shoet of her face. " I'll be back and next time I want answers." She said and stood and

walked away.

_**Hyperion Hotel, 10 o'clock pm**_

" Angelus said she'd be back by nine it's now ten, shes always home by now." Spike

freted passing back and forth. " Maybe she grabbed a bite to eat." Doyle who just arrived

suggested. " I don't care I am going to out looking for her." Spike stalked through the doors and

out into the moon lite night. He came up to the cematary gate and jumped over it. He followed

my sent that was slowly faiding. And came to a grave that I just dusted. He walked the way I was

going. He walked till he saw something gleaming in the moonlight he came to it and picked it up.

He recognized it instanly as the necklace he'd given me when I was born. It was an ingraved

guitar pick. He knew something was wrong he could sence it and he knew I would never take the

necklace off unless it was ripped from my throat and thats what scared him. " I am coming bit."

And he headed back to the hotel to sow the evidence to Angel.

" In all the time I've known her she's never taken that off, not even when I asked." He

said begginning to get the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach. " You said yourself that they'd

come after us. Its me they want and they've got her." He said blaming himself. " Doyle find all

the possible places they could hide sewyers, abandond houses, buildings.'' Angel instructed

clearly pissed that they chose his girl to mess with. " What are you going to do?" Doyle asked. "

We're going to see if we can follow her sent and see if it leads anywhere." That said they left.

" You know I'm not happy with the idea of you marring Angelus, but she said that I'd

have to deal with it." Spike spoke as they walked the blocks to the cematary. " Ya, finding put

that shes the daughter of the vampire I taught makes it seem not so bad." Angel said. " That is if

your still going to get hitched?" Spike said. " Why woouldn't we just because I'd be related to you

doesn't mean I'm going to let the greatest thing that's happened to me just walk away." Angel

said. " Well looks like you'll be my son in law then." Spike up raised the sarcastic happiness in

his voice. " So whens the weddin?" Spike asked. " We haven't decided on a date yet." Angel

answered just before they came up to the fance of the graveyard. Spike led Angel to the spot

where he found the necklace. Angel sniffed the air and Spike did the same they followed it till it

split and they did the same.

_**Somewhere in the Sewer**_

" Hope you made up your mind." Said the brunett women. " If I may, whats you name?" I

asked. She looked over at me. " Lilah Morgan Attorny at Law." She replied. " Don't fancy that its

a normal law firm if you work for it." I replied. She just wiped away the question. She wheeled a

cart over to me. That had a bunch of tools that I'd really not like to know what they were used for.

She motioned for someone to come forward. " This is Derrl he'll be your torture for the

evening." Lilah gave a big wicked grin that I love to smack clean when I got loose. Derrl picked

something off the cart that was sharp and pointy that looked like something the dentist would use

to clean the plaque of your teeth, but something told me he wasn't about to clean my teeth. "

Shall we start?" She asked retorically but I answered anyway. " I'd rather not, but do what you

have to do." I said. " Your a brave little thing." She said. " You no I really hate it when people call

me little." I spat. " Then why don't you come over and do something about it." She taunted. I

smiled at her, she had no idea how right see was. Derrl made the first insition across my chest.

Blood beading from the wound. I winced with the pain. " Still ain't gonna tell you." I said. Derrl

went back over the cut he just made, making the blood spill over faster. My eyes teared up. But

didn't spill over. " Tell me about your relationship with Spike and I'll let you go." She bargoned. "

Somehow I doubt that.'' I looked up. " Ya your probably right, but like you said gotta do what you

gotta do." She said. I believe she was getting satisfaction out of seeing me bleed. Derrl made a

second insision over my heart and spilled my blood. I could feel my pulse beating all over my

body. In my ears and in my sweating palms. The blood from my cheak leaked into my mouth

making me taste the metalics of the red liquid. I could feel myself tiring and my pain was strong

after the thousands of times of being tasered and slapped not with a hand but with metal

wrapped around it. My hair began to fal into my eyes. My arms were covered with purple burises

from being whipped and kicked and cut. But I refused to talk. And I could see that Lilahs patience

were wearing thin to quickly. " You can beat me all you want I ain't telling you a damn thing." I

spat out the blood that filled my mouth. You'd think I'd like the taste of blood being part vampire

and all. But it still tasted matalic to me. Maybe thats cause its my blood, I'd have to try it when I

get back. " How about you join us and I'll stop the torture and stop asking about Spike." She

offered. I led her on. " What would I get out of it?" I asked stalking time. " A nice office wit ha

veiw, a nice appartment in the law firm." She spoke of the options. I pursed my lips as best I

could and thought for a monent. I could see the hope shinning in her eyes. "

ummmmmmm......NO!" I coughed. Spitting up blood. She lost it. " Tortue her." She shouted at

the servent. He began cuting and slicing and tearing my flesh and I couldn't take any more of it.

I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow," DADDY!" Then I let the tears fall, the water mixed

wit hmy blood, it fell drip by drip to the ground. I heard Lilah laugh so hard she started coughing.

"Sorry honey, Daddys not coming to save you." And that made her laugh harder. " Wanna bet."

Said a voice behind her. She turned and got a good punch to the noise and stumbled back and

tripped over a hole hiting her head on the sewer wall. I heard the servents charge at the man but

they were being thrown back into the cement. The tears were falling freely now and I couldn't

get them to stop. The man ran to my side undoing the chains and picked me up as seeing as i

couldn't walk from being down so long. " Its alright now I got ya." He whispered. " Daddy." I

barely whispered, then the lights went black.

_**Spike**_

I burst through the doors with Angelus limp in my arms. " Anybody!" I shouted. Everyone

gasped when they saw what I cared. Dean ran from the bathroom with wet towels and started

wiping the blood from her arms. I cared her up to the second floor and layed her on her bed.

Taking the towel from Dean and wiping away the blood. " I'll get some body wraps." He ran from

the room. I looked back at her with tears stinging the edges. " Come on baby." I whispered. " I'm

here now wake up." I said. I took Angelus's hand and help it. Doyle came up with body wrap and

began wrapping her arms and cleaning her face and placing band-aids over the cuts and scraps.

Looking at each scrap, cut, and bruise sent me even more into a white rage. That bitch was

going to pay for what she did to my baby. It had been hours and she hadn't woken up. Her

bleeding had stopped whick was good but we had to change the band-aids every hour. I sat,

feeling utterly helpless as I sat there just watching. Holding her hand praying she'd wake up. I

washed her forehead with cold water keeping her cool. Angel came home an hour ago seeing

her on the bed limp and un moving. I could feel how sad he was he shared the same grief I held.

_**Angelus **_

I awoke seeing all white. It wasn't like this before. I thought. I stood up looking down at

myself. Where are all my scraps, bruises, where are the cuts thats slashed me chest. I

wondered. I' m dead. I thought. " Oh child, your not dead your unconcius." A voice said. I looked

up and saw both a man and a women that wore silver robes that drapped from their shoulders.

Each had sapphire tattoos unique tpo each of their faces. " Who are you?" I asked. " We are the

powere that be the ones in why Doyle recieves his visions." The women spoke. " Well I feel so

much better now, Why am I here?" I asked again. " You fainted." The man said simply. And he

waved his hand and a picture appeared. I was back at the hotel. I'd been bandaged. I looked

over to the right and I saw my dad. Holding my hand and whispering to me. As I foucused in on

him the Whisper became clearer. I looked away tears falling from my eyes. " Its not your time

yet, you have a long time before we call you. Your destiney hasn't been found yet. Stick to your

friends and father and you shall find it." I opened my eyes to see the oceanic color of my his

starring at me. " Dad." I whispered not yet regaining my voice. " Right here, mate." He moved

the bangs from my eyes. " You gave us a good scare." He said. Giving a sad smile. " I'm sorry." I

whispered. " Save your strength, bit." He said. " Angel took a seat beside me. " Who did this to

you." He asked. I did my best to look at him. " She said her name was Lilah Morgan." My vice

still horse. I saw anger flash over Angel's brown eyes. He knew who she was. I thought. " Spike

can we talk in the hall?" He asked regretting having to leave my side. " Be back." Spike said

. When they left I rested my eyes.

_**Angel **_

I looked at Spike. " You know who she is don't you?" He asked. I nodded. " Shes an

attorny at Wolfram and Hart." He said


	5. Chapter 5: Disfuncional Family

Chapter Five

Disfunctional Family

_**Angel **_

I looked at Spike. "You know who she is don't you?" He asked. I nodded. "She's an

Attorney at Wolfram and Hart." I said. '' They're responsible for bringing you back or at least

Lindsey was." I said. "She doesn't work with people she makes packs with demons which tells

Me they wanted Angelus for something." My anger rose when I relized this. "How can you take?

Down and evil law ferm? Spike asked. I thought for a bit. You can't specially when the law ferms

Big and powerful an if we just killed Lilah that would raise questions with the Senior Partners and

Those are the type of questions you don't want to answer. So basically they get away, but it won't

Be unscathed. "We could do to her what she did to Angelus, and get a feel for the demon she

Wanted her for." Spike suggested. It was actually a good idea. "It have to be after she leaves the

Building I don't know what the hours for the law firm are so we can have Doyle check that out

During the day." I planned. Spike nodded. "What do we do with the lass and lads that are in the

Lobby?" Spike asked.

_**Master**_

"What do you mean she escaped?" I barked. "Someone got her out and ran me in the

Wall and took out all your servants'." Lilah said. The grumbling of my threat put her on the edge. "

I torchured the bitch for hours and she didn't break. Well except for the fact that she screamed

for daddy and well that was." I raised my hand and cut her off. "What did you say?" I asked

confused at the last part. "She's not a vampire?" I asked confused. "No, she seems to be a half

Breed." She spoke looking at something in her hand. "But that's impossible." I shouted angered.

"The prophecies speak of a destroyer born from two vampires." Lilah said. "You don't think its

The girl do you?" I asked. "She seems to be." Lilah concurred. "If we could get her on our side

She'd be a liable asset." I rubbed my hands. "She could wipe this world of the slayers." A grin

Spread across my face at the thought. "I've tortured her in every possible way and she still

Wouldn't give." She said frustrated. "Then we'll just have to take something that means more to

Her than herself." I said.

_**Angelus**_

I awoke screaming and in a puddle of cold sweat. The feeling from the dream strong.

In the next instant arms were restraining my trembling body. "What's wrong?" The holder asked. "

Make it go away." I demanded. '' Make what go away?" He asked. I turned to face my dad and I

nestled my head in his chest. "The dream. She wanted to know about you, she wanted to know

What I was, but I refused to tell." I sobbed. He tightened his hold over me. "It's over love, she's not

Here." He cooed. I stayed this way till I could see the light shining through the hall windows. I

Broke apart. Looking at my wounds seeing that all that was left were the scratches' and purple

Bruises. They covered my entire arm and the regrowing skin was still bandaged. The pain was

More bearable. I looked up into the strong eyes and asked," How long was I out?" He looked up

At me. "Two days when I brought you home you woke up then fell back asleep for another three

Days." He said brushing my sweat drenched bangs from forehead. "Your letting your hair grow

Out." He observed. " Ya I liked it long and I like my natural color." I smiled as did he. "So do I, I

Was never one for spikes though.'' He said. I thought that was a bit ironic. "I'm gonna take a

Much needed shower." I said and got up. I walked into the bathroom. "Holler if you need

Any than, I be downstairs." He said walking out the door. I turned the knob to a temurature a little

Above luke warm and pulled out the knob. The shower started. I slug my towel over the side. I

Looked at myself in the mirror and pulled out my hair tie. I removed my shirt and it UN covered

The cuts and scratches' that layed themselves just above my breasts. It stung a lot when I touched

It but compared to the hell I just went through felt like a pinch. I hated the bruises on my arms,

But on the bright side they'll heal in a day or so. I pulled down my pants and finished undressing

Myself and stepped into the steaming shower. It felt really good. I just stood there and let the

Water washes away my fear and pain. The mist loosened my tight muscles. My mind running

Through the nightmare over and over again. _What would the brunette bitch want with me or dad?_

_Anyway. I'm nothing special. Well I'm unique to my own self, sure. _I thought for a few more

Minutes till the heat turned freezing bringing me back to the present. I switched the shower off

And strained my hair and wrapped the towel around me and stepped out. I pulled the brush

Through my newly acquainted knots, I brushed my teeth, and washed my face wincing when the

Soap touches the scratches. I pulled out a clean sports bra and pulled on a tank top and pulled

On a pair of Angel's shorts. Mine weren't long enough. I walked down the stairs and I looked to

See all eyes on me. Mistic being the first to speak. "Dang...you look horrible." She said. I looked

At her. "Thanks, I feel great." I said sarcastically and she picked up on it and stuck her tongue

Out. I walked over to Angel. He looked down at me." How do you feel?" He asked. "Better now

That I took a shower." I said he looked at my wet hair. "We're going in after Lilah." Angel said. "I

Looked up at him. "You can't." I pleaded. "She's going to pay for what she did to you." He said

Angrily. Spike nodded. "She knows I'm not completely human and that I have a connection and

She so wanted to know what that was to." I said. "What did you say to that?" Spike asked. "I lied

And said I met you in a bar and she asked if I was dating you which are totally gross and I said

She'd never know and that made her extremely pissed." I coughed. "Well anyway she doesn't

Seem stupid so she's probably figured out that Spike my dad she probably has something." I

Paused remembering the little chat. "What?" Angel asked. "I had a little chat with The-Powers-

That-Be and they said it wasn't my time that I hadn't found my destiny yet and that if I stuck to

Ya'll I'd find it. And I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Lilah has figured out what I was

born to do." I looked in-between both vamps. "You had a chat with the powers that be?" Doyle

Was quick to ask. "Yes." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6: Perspective

Chapter Six

Perspective

_**Mistic**_

" Who are the powers-that-be?" I asked with a confused expression on my face." They

are higher power, we don't know much about them except for that Doyle gets visions of people in

trouble." Angel explained. My confussion lifted. " Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked,

generally sorry about shooting Angelus, but at least I knew that being shot was the least of her

problems." We may need muscle, but other than that we have it covered." Angel said. Sam

stepped forward," If you need research done, I'm your guy." He said. " Thank you." Angelus said.

" Oh and the way we handel vampires here is different than the way you handel them. The ones

here can also be killed in the usual ways, they turn to dust." Angelus stated. We looked in

confussion. " So say if your being attacked many, stake them, decapitation takes to much and to

long." She tipped. Angel looked Angelus in the eyes and a flash of worry crossed his eyes." I'll

be fine." She answered his unspoken question. Then she looked at me. " Mistic please can you

come with me." She asked. I did as she asked followed her. We walked to a door and down into

the basement." Your not going to kill me..are you?" I asked slightly kidding but still a bit

threatened. " No, just going to test your skill." She answered with a hint laughter hiddin in her

words. We landed and walked to the middle of the floor." Impressive." I grinned. I looked around

as she tied up her hair." I want to test your hand to hand cmbat skills." She said. I looked at her

and she looked bad. " Sure you can handel me?" I asked. She grinned." I'll manage." She

answered back. She stepped up and I stepped forward. I punched, she blocked it, I kicked, she

kicked me in the stomach knocking me on my butt." Child abuse." I called out. "You consented to

it." My voice level even. " Keep yourself balanced. That's the key when fighting opponents bigger

and stronger than you. You keep yourself from knocked on your behind." She said as I got up.

She struck again, I blocked it, she kicked and I side stepped and gave a good kick to the gut. "

Nice." Was all she said. You mess up and your screwed, they mess us their dust." She spoke. I

nodded. " once I'm me again, we'll go full hand to hand combat til then mini lessons will be

taught." She smiled. She turned to put the practice pads away, thats when I saw my chance

shine through. The moment I lifted my leg to kick she turned around and caught it and punched

me back. " Gonna have to be a lot quicker than that kid." She said. I held my head as it pounded

. " Havily noted." I sighed. " So how do you know all this?" I pointed around. " I was raised

around it." She said. " I was taught to fight at an early age, vampires and demons were a

constant threat to me, Spike tried to shield me from it as often as he could but the threats never

stopped so he taught me the basics the rest I taught myself.'' She gave a sad smile. " I've read

about Spike, William the Bloody was his name back in the 1800s, terrising families, killing

thousands.'' She tossed me a staff. " That's not him anymore. He has a lot to atone for." She

spoke grabbing a staff from the wall. " And yet you love him even with that history." I say. " Ever

used a weapon before?" She asked stearing away from the subject." I haven't been taught to use

anything other than a gun." I said. " Weapons can be just as useful as guns." She spoke twirling

the staff. ''How so?''I ask. Not knowing what to do with the staff she threw to me." Well anything

in nature could be used as a weapon if you use it right. Say your running in the woods and

vampires have you connered. You have no gun, you take the branch you tripped over and brake

it and vala you have an instant weapon." She says. " I see." I say. I decide to strike and I swing

my staff around and she ducked and blocked her poke. Which saprized Angelus." Send Dean

down would ya?" She asked. Setting down her staff.

_**Dean Winchester**_

" Mistic said you needed me." I said. " Ya, come on down." She said." So what can I help

you with?" I asked, looking her up and down. " I want to test your hand to hand." She said. " Well

I haven't gotten any complaints." I flirted. She brushed it off. She stepped forward as did I. I

punched, she dodged, I kicked, she beat me to it and kicked me and I stumbled backward. She

through a couple of punches that I deflected and I kicked her in the arm. "Nice." She smiled. Her

foot connected with my chin in an outer cresont kick that I wasn't expecting. I tried to kick her,

but she moved to quickly. " How well are you with weapons other than fire-arms?" She asked. I

shrugged. She tossed me a bow staff. And she picked up the one that was on the ground. She

struck at three different levels I blocked all three making smaking sounds when ever the staffs

connected. I swung my staff around under her feet, but she jumped and avoided the strike. I

struck as many times as my body would allow and she deflected all." Not bad." She ."

complimented. " Your not so bad yourself." I said back. " Were you trained?" She asked. " My

dad taught me." I said. " He he must be good." She put back the staff. '' He was a marine, and he

was." I said sadened at the memory. " I'm sorry I didn't know." She said. I just shrugged. " Hey

send Sam down please." She requested.

_**Sam Winchester**_

" You need something?" I asked. She looked over at me." Yes, acually. I'd like to test

your hand to hand." She said. " Alright sounds good." I stepped toward her. " Are you any better

than your brother?" She asked with a smile on her face. " I don't know, never payed attention." I

said back walking to hte center. She struck and I dodged it. I attacked, but she steped out. She

round kicked me in the gun and outer cresent kicked me to the side of my head. " That hurt!" I

exclaimed. " Don't hold back hust because I'm a chick or because I look like this.'' She pointed to

herself. " You shure?" I asked. She nodded. I reversed kicked, but she moved to quickly to be

kicked. I did however get a nice punch in the face. She went low and got me in the gut with

tremendous force. " Your quick." She said when I missed her punches. I smiled. She stoped and

threw me a staff and continued attacking. I dodged them for the most part. I began attacking her,

she dodged all of them and swept the floor knoking my legs out from beneth me. Leaving me on my ass. " Lucky shot." I said as she pulled.

"I've got what I need lets head up." Angelus said. We walked up the basement stairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Disfuntianal Family

Chapter Seven

Disfuncanal Family

_**3 weeks after Angelus was taken**_

" How do you feel?" Angel looked at me from across the bedroom. I looked down at

myself, all the cuts, scrapes, and scratches had gone. The brusies had disapeared. " I feel

great." I smiled. The nightmares hadn't stoped, but they weren't coming as much. When they

came, I woke up in a cold sweat and my head pounding. I pulled on my favorite pair of blue

jeans and my red flanneled shirt, and my coyboy boots. I liked this look a whole lot better. I hated

being someone I'm not all though I'll admit I looked pretty good. Angel walked around to the side

I was on and took my hand and led me out the room.

" Hey Mistic would you like to patrol with me?" I asked as we walked toward the desk. "

Ya sure." She smiled at me. I'd gotten used to Angel's sleeping habit of sleeping during the day. I

had my stake in the back of my jeans the way a gagster holds his gun. We walked out the door

and back into the moonlite night. " You ever gone potroling before?" I asked. She looked at me."

Not like this I haven't." She said. " I never comb through the local cematary." She added. We

walked onto concicrated ground. " You know to stake first and ask questions later?" I asked."

Haven't lived by anything else." She smiled. We walked through rows of colums of tomb stones.

Looking for signs of disturbed ground. I got down to strattle the grave. " Waky,

waky...vampire jr." I pulled the stake from my jacket just as the vamp dug his self out. Before he

could get most of his torso out of the ground. I drove the stake through his heart. The dust flew

back. I stud up and dusted myself off. I turned around to see Mistic dusting two other vampires.

" I must have mist judged your ability." I walked toward her." Ahh looky here the escapy. Not for

long." A voice taunted. Mistic looked around. " Whose there?" She asked. " This is none of your

concern." The voice said. Stepping out of the shaddows. " Shes coming with me." The man

said. '' Like hell she is." Mistic said steping inbetween me and the man. 30 more men stepped

out of the shaddows. " You work for that bitch the one who tortued me to near death." I said. "

Yes and she wants answers.'' He said again. I expanded my sences to see if someone was going

to trank me again, but I felt nothing. The guy signaled and the men steped forward. I new they

were vampires, but they were packing." Since when do vampires pack?" I asked. " Did it all just

for you.'' He said. Mistic stood still. " If she doesn't come I will have them fire." The man said.

They steped forward a few more feet and I could feel Mistic geting hotter and hotter with each

step. They were a few feet away when she had an out burst. " I SAID NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She yelled and everything went white, when it cleared all the vampires were gone and the guy

was nocked out against the brick wall. " Lets go."

She suggested. I nodded. We ran the 3 blocks back to the hotel. " What the freak happened?" I

asked. " She looked at me with wide-eyed. " I have no idea." She said as we ran through the

hotel doors. Gasping for breath. " What happened?" Spike ran up to me. " We were ambushed

again, Lilah wants me back." I said. " How'd you escape she must have had an army." He said. I

looked at Mistic." She save saved me. Castiel walked over. " I know what happened." He said.

He looked over at Mistic. " Your recieving your only came when you are ready for

them and when you experience one moment of pure selflessness." He stepped up. " I have

powers?" She asked in disbelif. " Yes white glow I'm guessing you experienced." He

said with no emotion, yet still seeming happy. Mistic looked up at him. " How'd you know?" She

asked. " I can feel any major power being used and when you used your power, I felt its after

shock." Castiel spoke flately. Which was driving me crazy by the way. I steped away from Mistic

and toward Angel. He turned on his heel and headed up he stairs. I followed behind him.

" Are you alright?" Angel held both my shoulder's. I looked up at him. " No. I'm not

alright. He saw Mistic. He knows who she is now and it's not just gonna be me they want. They

will poke and prod, rip and tear her in ways that you'd think were impossible. I don't care if she's

a super demon Angel they'll find a way to contain her. They'll get her when she's not looking.

Angel she's only foort-teen." A tear escaped down my face. HJe pulled me in and tightened his

grip on me. " I swear to you. We will find a way to stop them once and for all....She's a sister to

me too Angelus." He said softly. " And I don't care how she came about she's apart of this family

as well as Sam and Dean and we fight for family." He finished and started humming my lullaby.

" Looks like I'm no longer going to train you." I sighed. Mistic looked at me." Why not?"

She questioned." Well you seem to have moved outside the range of hand to hand combat.

Looks like Cass will take over." I looked over at the angel. " Wait I still need to learn hand to

hand, cause I may not always have my powers, shoot I haven't had powers for over fourt-teen

years." She said. " I guess you'll have to do both." I suggested. I walked away as she turned to

walk toward Castiel. Spike and Angel met me halfway and we went behind the counter and back

into the office.

" I'll go out and patrol." I spoke and stuck my stake in the back of my jeans. I turned to

go, but Angel caught my hand. " Your not going out by yourself." He said spinning me around. I

looked over at Spike. He stared back at me and shrugged saying that Angel was right. "

Someone has to patrol." I said. " We'll take up patroling." Dean walked in with Sam. I turned."I

couldn't ask you to do that." I said. " We've been doing nothing for five weeks straight. Vampire

staking is in order." Dean smiled. I looked over at Sam. " I would just agree." He said. " Fine, but

if someone identifys themselves as Lilah Morgan or anyone from Wolfram and Hart you don't

know us. They'll take any oportunity to get us and now that they've seen Mistic they'll want to

examine her as well." I spoke sternly. " We got it." They both said and turn to leave. " Ya'll be

careful." I holered after them. ''Got it mom." Sam yelled. I turned back to face Dad and Angel." I

will be patroling again." I said and walked out.

" So what will you be teaching Mistic?'' I asked circleing Castiel which seemed to make

him uncomforable, and I thought it was hilarious. " Um, she has to find out what the trigger is,

then find out how to control it." He explained." I see. So what's the effect of this white ness,

cause it seemed to have vaporized all the vamps in the area?" I asked." I don't know I've never

had a demon on our side let alone one with power." He said nearly emotionless, but still clearly

annoyed. " Am I makeing you uncomfortlable?" I asked with a giant smile in my face.'' Yes very

much so.'' He admited and I laughed and quit pacing around him. I walked around the counter

and pulled out the invoices. I figured I might as well as get something accomplished. "

Angel...whens the last time you filed these?" I called out. " We've never filed them." He yelled

back at me. _Great. _I thought to myself. " Are there any old filing cabnits in the basement?' I

asked. " I'll go check." He ran toward the door. " Ya, there are two down here." He called from

the stairs. " Bring 'um up." I said back. I stared down at the stack of files and started

alphabatizing them. Year, to customer. Well at least there weren't that many. I sighed. Angel set

the cabnit beside me." Thanks babe." I smiled and dusted of the top.

An hour and a half later I'd finished all the filing and put the cabnit in Angel's office. I

grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge. It just occured to me that I hadn't drank anything for the

past few days. I chugged the bottle. I tossed it in the trash and chugged that one, half way

through. The boys strolled through the doors. I looked up." How was it?" I asked. " Pretty good,

dusted aboout five vamps at the least." Dean skipped down the steps." Nobody asked who we

were infact no one was in the graveyard but us." Sam explained. I finished the last of my water

and tossed it in the waste basket. " That's good." I exhaled the breathe I was apperenly

holding." Angel I'm going for a walk." I called out." I'm coming with you." He yelled back." No I'll

be alright, I'm just going around the block." Before he could answer I was already gone. I put in

my head phones and turned down the volume and stareted listening to Livin' on a prayer by Bon

Jovi. I plunged my hands into my pockets. I started thinking about past events aboout the

prophacies. Me. _The prophosies speak of a miracle chid born to two vampires, whom is the _

_Destroyer. The Destroyer is said to have great power that will show itself in many ways. But what _

_does that mean? What does the Destroyer do? Am I it? Well of course I am, unless theres _

_another vampire born child. Ha ha so unlikely. _The night had an erie feeling, which is odd, theres

usually a welcoming feeling. This made the hair on my neck stand up. The blood in my veins ran

cold when a voice called out." Hey there sexy!" I ignored it. But it came again this time from

another speaker. Something was off. " We want some sugar." He called out. I decided to

answer." Sorry fresh out, try the drug store." And I continued walking. One of the men grabbed

my wrist and spun me around. His hand was ice cold. Even vampires weren't that cold." Don't be

like that." He spoke nearly grazing my lips. Who was this guy? I yanked my wrist from him and

punch him in the nose nearly brakeing it. He steped back." I don't play that way sailor." I held up

my left hand wiggling an 18th century engagement ring." Well some lucky guy." He said. I

walked up to him and reversed kicked him the face getting his nose. Blood ran down the dip

under his nose." That's for making me sick." I spat. His buddy's steped up behind him. Whipping

put guns." Oh, look thungs with guns.'' I said sarcastically. He looked me dead in the eye and

smiled." That's not all we're packing." He smiled. His nose corrected it's self and stoped

bleeding." Gotta say I wasn't expecting that. Your not some type of insect that can regenerate

body parts?" I asked. His face disoriented, not from the nose up, it was from the chin up." Are

you some type of super vampire?" I could now see wht my spidey sence was tingling." Why

aren't you scared and not running away it's fun when you run." He spoke sadened. I looked at

him." Um I've faced vampires scarier than you." I may have spoken a little to cockey he pulled

out his cocked gun. I jumped to the side as he fired nearly dodging the bullets. His buddies

joined in I couldn't get up fast enough to dodge them. So my other reflex was to spring up my

arms expecting the pirceing pain of bullet wounds, but they never came. I moved my hands from

my face to see the little pieces frozen in mid shot. The vampires staring wide eyed." What the.." I

trailed off. I got up and out of the way. Not knowing how long it stay frozen. Two seconds later

the bullets hit the dirt macking it fly into the air. The vampires then pointing their guns at me for a

second round. I never gave them the chance to fire off the next round. I punched and kicked

and kicked and punched finally wiping out my stake. And kicking out my toe stakes. I jumped up

and did air splits landing the pointy end of my shoes square in the chest. They hobbled back in

pain. They looked at me. My palms were beginning to drip with sweat." Why didn;t you turn to

dust?" I asked. They had finally ganged up on me circleing around me like a hawk looking for

prey. " I closed my eyes and yelled letting out all my frustration and scaredness. When nothing

touched me I looked up to see them being flung back in all different directions. I stood up and

started running back home. Not giving them a chance to recover.


	8. Chapter 8: Discovered Power

Chapter Eight

Discovered Power

I casually walked trough the hotel doors not wanting anyone to know something had

happened. If Angel found out I was attacked yet again, he's never let me go for a walk or let me

patrol. Oh, and I needed to kill something every once in a while." How was your walk?" Angel

asked." I was refreshing." I smiled at him. I pulled Castiel a side. Taking him him into Angel's

office and out of his ear shot. I pushed him back a way from the window." The power radiating off

you is just...incredible." He said blankly. I looked up at him." Ya about that. I'll be shareing later.

Do you know of a certain vampire that say doesn't turn to dust when you _stake _them." I raised

my tone an octive. He looked at me. But stayed silent." Hel-low." I waved my hand infront of

him." They were sappost to have been extint." He said looking at me." Well they weren't in short

supply tonight. A team of five ganged up on me." I stared at him." How'd you get away even with

your strength you couldn't have taken five supers on your own." He spoke clearly fasinated." My

cresent kick did a huge number on them." I said, he gave me a face saying he didn't buy it."

Fine. I walked out of the hotel I put in my headphones like I always do when I go for a walk,

about 10 minutes into the walk something felt very wrong. Some guy called out to me. I ignored

it at first but then he grabbed my wrist and I punched him in the nose nearly breaking it then I

kicked him breaking it and blood poured from it. His possie then wipped out guns and before they

could shoot I jumped out of the way. Finding only then I couldn't get up. I was expecting the

pirceing of bullets tazing my skin, but there was nothing. I looked up to see the bullets frozen mid

air. I got up then and and we started fighting I stakes them nothing happened. They surrounded

me I freaked and screamed, I blushed embarresed, i could feel power eminating from me and

when no one attacked I looked up to see them being flug backward. An thats when I ran." I

finished in a rushed.'' Looks as though the prophicies are true." Was all he said. I didn't look at

him." You know about those?" I asked." Who do you think we wrote them." He answered back.

This was to much, So I punched out and went up to bed. Leaving Cass in the office talking to

himself. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a grey tank and climed into bed with the conforter pulled

up to my chest. Deciding I couldn't sleep I turn on the lamp and looking around my room. All my

life I'd been an observer, up until seven years ago. I'd become a slayer a force that fights

against vampires and here I was, my parents vampires. What's wrong with that picture? I asked

myself,Oh and to top that off. The only chance the side of good has on winning the last battle. I thought

to myself. I looked at the clock it read 12 am. Angel and I usually went to bed when sunrise.

Athough sun light doesn't afferct me I chose to sleep when he does. I sat up thinking about the

attack. I don't understand why I was scared, they were only vampires...except they weren't.

I thought about what Castiel told me he'd have to teach Mistic about her power. I remembered the words as if he were speaking to me now." She must find what

the trigger is, and only then can she control it." hte flashback faded. I took the pen that was laying on the side table and layed it infront of myself. I took a few calming

breaths._ Our power is linked to our emotions_. The voice inside my head whispered. I nodded. I looked straight at the pen and thought about how I felt when Mistic tried to

shoot Angel, it raised a little, I remembered when my dad showed up from no where, it raised a liitle more, I remembered the way the vamp at the bar touched me, and it

raised up above my head, I thought about the attack that had just happened how they called out those names like I was trailer trash, it shot up to the celing, My eyes

followed and ink sprayed down._ Great, just great._I sighed. Feeling the ink in my hair harden. I got up to suryey the damage. Little blobs of black ink spotted the conforter. I

hadn't pulled it up far enough to stain the sheets. I yanked off the huge blanket and threw it over by the door. I pulled a thinner blanket from the closet to replace it. I walked

into the bathroom to clean up." Well nows as good time as any to take a shower." I spoke to myself. I turn turned on the shower fauset, water disburst from the shower

head and I warmed it to my liking. I closed the door and slung my towel over the rail. I steped in and let the water wash over me. I saw the black off the ink as it unhardened

and went down the drain. Once I was sure that it was all out, I rubbed in my coconut shampoo as I rubbed in the soap it started to foam. I let it sink it and washed down

my body. I rinsed everything off and wrapped my towel around me and steped out. I unfogged the mirror and put on my bracelets and guitar necklace dad got for me for my

second birthday. I haven't taken it off since. I rebrushed my teeth and put on lotion, purfurably vinilla bean. I walked out and over to my dresser and pulled out a clean pair

of boxers and a grey tank. I un did the towel and threw it in the hamper. I hadn't relized I was being watched until he cleared his throat." Something wrong with the other

blanket?" Angel asked from the bed. I looked there." Oh hey didn't see you. Um ya I spilt something on it." I replied walking around to my side and climed in."

." He said. Putting his arms around me." So ya. Did Castiel talk to you at all?" I asked looking at the table and not him." No he didn't, was he suppost to?" I

called feel his eyebrows raise." Oh no I thought he was going to talk about Mistic's training." I said tring my best to be convincing. He pulled up the green blanket, that was

completely out of place in the purple painted room, tinted maroon.

I woke up to an empty bed. I rolled over to find a certain lover missing from his place." Angel?" I asked the quit room. When I didn't get an answer, I got up and

ventured out into the hall. Checking rooms, but no body was here. The hotel was...quit. I looked at the office clock when I reached the lobby. It was only I was sun down

, the exact time Angel and I get up." Hello?" I asked and vacened lobby. _Where is everyone?_ I asked myself. This worried me. The hotel was never under any

surcomstances was emty. I had a sudden wanting to walk through the doors and enter the garden. A white envolope was laying on the on the old white bench. I walked

slowly up to it finding a lilly just above it, addressed to Angelus. I picked up the note and the flower and took a wiff. I pulled out a sketch that was taken while I was asleep.

Inside was a note that read: _**Red roses white, In the garden tonight, Where the moonlight shines, And water shimmers,**_

PS: Check the closet. I took the picture and ran up the stairs up to our room. I stoped infront of the closet unaware what I'd find. I pulled open the door. A white box was

tucked in the back corner. I pulled it up and and a note was taped to it. I lifted it up to find another sketch of me when I'd gotten out of the shower and I was looking at

myself in the mirror. Another paper fell loose of the picture. Another poem reading:___**Summer air carries along the breeze, Between the maple leaved trees,The earth fertile,**_

PS: Dads sick...what do you do? I stood my hand rubbing my chin. Then it came to to me. The med cabnit. I picked up the box and walked to Spike's room and into the

bathroom. I pulled open the mirror revealing pills, I slide the bottles aside to reveal a another sheet of paper with a lilly engraved into it. I reached to grab it. Falling open to

present me? In a wedding gown, my head looking down. I noticed something in the back ground. I peered at it. My vision ajusted to read the small print: At midnight!

I sat the box on the bd laying it open, the most beautiful gown presenting itself. I held it up matching every detail in the picture. A strapless, ankle high, sparkling glitter all

the way decorating the gown. Inside the box were silver slip ons. Then it all clicked. A smile lite my dull features." Oh my gosh!" I gasped, covering my mouth. I looked ove

r at the clock. It was nearly 10:30. I'd spent nearly two hours searching. I slipped into the gown and slippers, layed down my hair, and curled it. When I looked at the clock

again it was almost 11:30. I grabed my canvous bag and left. Placeing the pictures and poems in the bag. I had the destination in my mind. It was a spot out in the woods

we found a few years ago. He proposed there. I new where it was by heart. I arrived there in less than fifth teen minutes. I brushed a-side, branches and leaves. What was

layed out before me made me freeze.


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding

Chapter Nine

Wedding

Oil lanturns were lite in rows on the right and left leading down to the

small shimmering pond. A wooden bridge lead across the body of water. I

walked slowly and curiosly, the grass green under my feet, the soil an earthy

brown, up on the bridge I moved my hand along the wooden railing finding one

last white envolope. I picked up the envolope and opened it. One last picture

of me was sketched, of the moon light shinning down on my brown hair, the oil

lanturns buring in the background. A slight breeze ruffling my hair, the vampire I

wanted to spend all my life with, facing me my hand in his staring up into each

others eyes, _all so breath taking_. I flipped up the sketch to find one last phrase:

_**The rest of my life is yours. **_

I took a calming breath. Closing my eyes, believing this only happened in fairy tales. I

opened my eyes to see that it wasn't, it was real, which made me smile even more. The

sound of crunching leaves and swawing brush. Made my head turn in that direction."

Beautiful isn't it?" A fimilar voice asked. A body appearing from the brush." It's what I've

dreamed." I smiled." Angel...you didn't have-." He cut me off." You desearve this." He

took his place beside me. I took the photos and poems out of my canvas and handed

them to him." These are gorgous!" I looked him in the eye. He said nothing. I wrapped

my arms around his waist and pulled him in. Pulling his head down to reach my lips. I

gave a passionet kiss that he returned. He pulled apart and whisled. People poured

from the forest caring chairs and a roll out carpet. They set up the chairs in rows and

colunms. Rolling down the aisle, it hit the edge of the bridge. Friends and Family took

their seats. Spike climbed up the bridge taking me in his arms." You look...incredible

little bit." He said squeezing me. He looked over my head." You don't look half bad

yourself peaches." Spike spoke sarcastically. He looked back at me." You sure you

want to marry the poof?" He asked quite serious." Dad! Your stuck with him." I

laughed." I turned around to see Doyle and Cordila smiling at me. It was fairly easy to

spot Lorne as seeing his suit was a deep purple his tie an indigo color and his shirt a

bluish color. I giggled in spite of myself. I got their attention and mouthed, thank you,

they nodded and held thumbs up. I waved Mistic over and she took her place as my

maid of honor." I don't know how to thank ya'll?'' I whispered." Hey, don't mention it, you

couln't get Lorne to back off." She laughed. " Ya..he takes decorations very seriously." I

laughed." That he does." She replied. I looked across to see that Wesley had taken a

spot beside Angel, this made me smile.

The minister climbed up the bridge and walked infront of us and the cerimony

bagan. He turned to Angel. " Do you Liam take Angelus William Spike to be your lovely

bride whether it be in sickness and heath, whether she be rich or poor?" He asked.

Angel looked at me." That I do." He smiled slipping on my wedding band. The minister

turned to me." Do you Angelus William Spike take Liam to be you ever loving husband

whether _he_ be in sickness or in health, whether he be rich or poor?" He repeated." I

looked at Angel and without hesitation pushing on his wedding band." I do." I smiled

back." Then by the power invested in me and the state of California, I now pernounce

you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Angel closed the distance and kissed me

like never before, it wasn't forceful or pushed but full of love and strongness. We

clasped hands and raised them into the air and then walked down the bridge and back

down the isle.

_**Recetion Hyperion Hotel 1:30 am**_

We sprang through the doors and what I saw took me a gast. The lobby was

beautiful. The middle chair was gone leaving more room for dancing. The lights were

dimed. A disco ball hung from the celing. _Gunn._ I thought. I looked over to the counter.

A laptop was hooked up to a large speaker which I guessed was for the D.J aslo Gunn.

We stepped down and moved across the floor. I couldn't believe how much bigger the

lobby looked." When did you have time to do this?" I asked." We got up while you

slept." He said simply." That's not a whole lot of time." I said back." It is when you move

fast." He smiled again. Leading me to the middle of the "dance floor". Angel slipped his

arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. Hanging by a moment-Life

house playing. We let the music take us. We danced round and round. I layed my head

on his shoulder." This feels right." I whispered. We continued dancing til the song

ended. Spike cut in half way through the next song. Mistic took up a dance with

Angel." Don't you go stealing him now." I spoke as they walked off. Mistic hollered over

her shoulder," Wouldn't dream of it." Spike began to speak. I turned my attention on

him." Congrats I guess." He sighed. I looked at him he seemed...sad." Dad is

something wrong?" I asked as we moved to the music. He was doing exceptional

considering he couldn't dance." I'm leaving." Was all he said." What...what..why?'' I

stammered." Angelus you don't need me here." He began to explain." What's that all

about..is this about Lilah, dad that is not your fault. That would have happened

whether or not you were here." I tried convicing him." I'm sorry bit, but I'm leaving."

Tears wealed up in my eyes." No please not again." I begged. I stoped moving." We

need you here." I tried again. When he didn't answer, I asked," When?" He looked at

me." Sun down." His accent slurred the words. I inhaled deeply that wasn't alot of

time." Where will you go?" I asked. He didn't answer, but walked away.

I stood there, unmoving in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone

laughing and moving all aroung me. My emotions went from happy to abandonment

way to fast and the ground shook a little. The music was to loud and people dancing

just dismissed it. Two pair of eyes did notice and they looked straight at me. Mistic and

Angel. We stood staring at each other and the ground stopped shaking. I flung up my

and because of my emotional strength distress the seen froze. I ran through the crowd

of people and up the steps. I turned the corner and ran it the our room. There I

releashed the tears. Flashbacks from my childhood passed by. The vision of Spike

walking out 11 years ago, playng over and over again. The seen sped up and when

Angel and Mistic became moble again theylooked at each other." Were we just

frozen?" Mistic asked feeling the odd shift in time." We were." He concured." And

Angelus-" Mistic drifted." She did." They both began to run. I felt Angel holing my

shaking body." Make it go away." I sobbed." What do you want gone? Baby talk to

me." He asked." Hes doing it again. He's leaving me. Why does everybody leave me?''

I shook even harder and he held me there for a few minutes til I calmed myself enough

to speak." Who Spike?" Angel asked. I nodded. Mistic handed me a tissue and I

gratefuly took it. Blowing the snot from my nose and allowing me oxygen. No one had

any answers for me. We just sat quitly." When's he leaving?" Angel asked." Sun

down." I answered. I felt him nod. I knew he could care less about what Spike did."

Why don't we go back down stairs." Mistic suggested. I wiped my eyes and calmed

myself down, I stood up. Angel took my still shaking hand and we walked out of the

room leaving the issue behind until another time.

" Congrates Mr and Mrs Liam O'Riely!" Someone called out as we decended the

stairs." Hey Gunn thanks." I gave him a hung whispering in his ear," Thank you for

everything Charles." Then I released him. He gave a slight smile." Can't believe ya'lls is

married now!" His voice went up an octive." Just be sure when you are engaged you

set a date for the wedding and not just pull it out of thin air." I shot an accusing look at

Angel. He shrugged it off." We'll talk to youi later." I smiled an we walked away

greeting more fleting guests." Why'd you change your name to Angel?" I asked." It was

the last tie I had to my father." He said." I don't care what they said to you then, your

not that, your more...Liam." With that I walked off to greet some friends before they

left." Was that you running up the stair well." Elena asked." Ya sorry I forgot I left the

iron on." I spoke with the oddest expression crossing my face. I walked over to the D.J

booth and jumped up onto it watching the last of the guests leave." Bye, thanks again

for coming." I called after them. The male waved as he crossed the threshold. " So

when did you guys get up for this?" I asked laying back." The same time you went

beddy by." Wesley added with his English accent. I hopped up and strode over to him.

I hugged him keeping my arm around his waist." I can't thank you guys enough for

this." Tears almost fell over the edge but I held them back." You amd Angel deserve at

least one day of happiness. You know that it doesn't happen everyday, with the life

that we lead." Cordelia added." And people say family isn't everything?" I asked the

silent question." That's because most people don't have what we have in there perfect

litle world." Lorne spoke steppiong out of the office. I nodded knowing that even

though my life sucks I wouldn't change it. " Don't you look stunning." I fake gasped.

Lorne did a turn and bowed." Why thank you cheese cake." He anunciated the

words." And honey let me tell you, you look absoluty beautiful." He took my hand and

twirled me around to get a better look. I could feel myself blushing. " I think a dress

made of flannel would have suited me a whole lot better in fact blue seems to be my

color." I teased him." Oh honey no no no!" He exclaimed. I laughed a little." I hope you

don't mind but you might find a shortage of flannel in your closet, I needed it to make

this." He turned around pulling out the creation I just mentioned. I smiled again." You

dod know I was kidding right?" I asked sarcasticaly. " Don't matter because you love it."

He smiled back. I took the dress from him speaking," I thought I told you to stop

reading me." I said a little stern." Your ara is flashing at me how could I possibly ignore

it." Then it hit me, he new." Thanks again Lorne, its very...suiting." I flashed my brilent

smile. I looked up at the servise clock it was only a few hours til sun rise." I have some

unfinished buissnes if ya'll'd excuse me." I ducked out and walked up the stairs

unzipping my dress kicking off my shoes as I entered the room. I hurrird up to my

dresser and pulled out a red flannled shirt and ripped jeans. I pulled the dress off the

rest of the way and replced it with the shirt and I pulled on the jeans. I put on the first

pair of boots that I could find which happended to be my cow boy boots. I put my hair

up into a sloppy pony tail. I grabbed a stake from the dresser and placed it in the back

of my jeans. I ran from the room slidding down the bansiter and running for the door. I

burst out into the morning air and headed for the graveyard where he'd be smoking a

cigerett.

_**Spike**_

Air wisped through the my gelled hair. As I took another draw of my smoke. The

ground cold under his booted feet. His duster falling around the tomb from which he

sat. He hated what he'd done to Angelus, but it was nessacary. _Wasn't it?_ He

questioned himself. I threw the smoke on the ground, putting it out with my foot. I could

feel her pain as if it were my own. No matter where she is I always feel her as if she

were beside me. The pain and feeling grew stronger. She was coming. The brush

ruffled, I dismissed it until it happened again I spun around seeing nothing." Angelus?" I

called out. No answer." Sorry, but shes's not coming. She feels that you've

abandonded her...again!" The voice faded. _I never abandonded her_, then the picture of

her from 11 years ago flashed before him. _Oh. _The feeling growing inside me became

stronger._ I didn't want to be one of those fathers that just walked out when things got _

_hard. I let her down_. I sighed." So you see. She's not coming." The voice came again. I

looked up thiking this voice sounded fimilar." Lilah is it?" I asked the darkness.

_**Angelus**_

He was smoking. The smell of his cigerett was un forgetable. I walked into the

graveyard. I could faintly feel him, as I listened, something felt wrong. He didn't feel like

he normaly did. I broke out into a run." Dad!" I yelled and followed the faint stream of

smoke in. Finding him sitting on a tomb stone facing some unknown person." Dad

what is it?" I called running over to him.'' Angelus...leave now." He commanded.'' I ain't

leaving." I growled." Looks like I was wrong. She did come." A voice called out. I looked

toward the bush she came out." A tragic endidng really." She sighed." So Spike's your

daddy?" I ignored the question. I knew if she was here her crew couldn't be far in the

blackness. She was going in for the capture this time. She didn't know I had a few new

tricks up my sleeve. I turned from dad to face her." All the things in the world and this is

what you choose to get satisfaction from." I spoke merily discusted." What can I say."

She smiled." I think I side with vampires and thats saying something." I said." Oh like

you haven't already." She said a bit discusted." And of course you had to get stuck

with the ones that aren't worth anything." She spoke directing the offence to me. That

was it. My temper rose." What is it with you stupid lawyers thinking your better than

everyone else. My grandpa raised me better than that." I said proundly." What by

raising you on a farm to shovel manourer." She laughed." We worked for what we

wanted. And to us your just another city slicker." I spat. Spike stood. Lilah waved

forward her men. An army of vampires as always. They surrounded us holding guns

which I expected fired wooden rounds. She gave a flick of their wrists and they raised

their weapons." Now come with us and no body gets hurt." She said simply. I looked at

her and laughed." No matter what we do people always get hurt." I reasoned." Smart

girl." She complimented." Smart girl you got there...Spike." She spat the name. Spike

stepped in front of me. " Take me. Leave her out of this.'' He spoke fircly. " Oh as much

as you hate it shes apart of this to." She said." I'll count to ten then if no one

cooperates I'm fireing." She instruckted. Shoot I had to come up with something

quickly." One..two...three." She started counting. I stepped up along side Spike taking

his hand knowing I could draw from his strength. He looked at me and he understood I

had a plan." How sweet...hold hands that'll do a lot. eight." She counted. The solders

held up there weapons. I mentaly counted. _One...two..three_. I flung up my free hand

and flicked my fingers. Lilah's expression was frozen on her face as were teh vampire

soldiers in mid shot." What the..!" Spike exclaimed. I pulled his hand and we ran we

jumped over the brick wall and ran as fast as we could back to the hotel." Did you just-"

He paused." Yes." I answered pulling him along." We have to warn the others. She'll be

after them to...If she hasn't gotten to them yet." I prayed we were in time. We ran into

the hotel doors." Angel?" I asked the blackeness. I looked outside it was only 30

minutes til sun up. Mistic came around the corner." Hey Angelus.'' She said smileing,

when she saw the expresion o my face her smile dropped." Where is everyone?" I

asked. " Angel went up to shower and change." She said. " We need to leave now. We

had confrontation with Lilah and she should be unfreezing oh about now." I looked at

the invisible clock on my wrist. " Get them in the East wing of the hotel, they'll be after

us." I said. She nodded. I expanded my sences they weren't far behind, and this time

she's aware of my freezing power. And I'm sure she's aware of Mistic's. " Mistic if things

go wrong if I nod at you, release your power on me." I said. " Wait that'll hurt you." She

argued. " No it means I'm in a suvere position and I need a little fire power." I smiled

reasuringly. She seemed to have gotten it.


	10. Chapter 10: Paranormal Training

Chapter Ten

Paranormal Training

I packed a bag of weapons and we walked into the west wing of the hotel, which Lorne had

used to recreate Caritas. An because this was Caritas no demon or human vilonce was permited.

So it was basicaly the safest place in the entire hotel. " Someone want to explain why were

here?" Lorne asked. I looked at him. " Spike was being attacked by Lilah when I got to him and

their on their way here and this is the safest place in the hotel." I explained. He nodded. " Maybe I

should just cast put up no vilance spell over the _entire _hotel." He suggested. I looked at him." That's

not abad idea, but that would take a whole lot of magic to do." I said. I held up a hand sensing

something." Their here." I whispered. " I heared faint yelling through the doors. Angel and Spike

could also heard it. I walked over to the bar counter and jumped on to it setting down the weapons

as I did so. She came bursting through the door with her army. Seeing the tables and the chairs

she spoke." Are we having tea?" She asked sarcasticaly. " Never in a million years." I shot back.

She looked at me slightly shocked at seeing me." You?" She accused." Me..What?" I asked.

Angel came and sat by me followed by Mistic Sam and Dean. " You were there then you weren't."

She said aloud. " You must have been really tired and your vision blurred." I suggested." Your

coming with me." She comanded." Not likly." I said. " Well then suffer the conciquences then." She

gave a signle and the same vampire army raised there guns and fired aiming dirctly for me. I didn't

flinch when the sheild came up protecting me from the bullets. She looked at me." How'd you do

that?'' She asked. I laughed at her." Wasn't me sweet cheeks." I turned to Angel and punched him.

The sheild popped up and deflected my punch. I turned back to her." Welcome to Caritas. No

human or demonic vilance allowed. As long as we're here you can't touch us." I smiled. Clearly

embarresed her cheeks flushed. " This isn't over." With that she backed out of the room. I looked at

Angel." Did that seem way to easy to you?" I asked." It seems easy now, but it gets complex later

on." Gunn explained. Made sence to me. I walked behind the bar and set the bag of weapons

under the counter. And headed for the door." Hey!" Spike called out. I turned." I'm not happy with

you." I said aloud. I let the rest of them walk out first." Come talk to me when you make up your

mind." I held up my hand and gave a flick of my fingers. Freezing him where he stood. I walked out

of the doors and out of his sight and unfroze him. " What'd you do that for?" He asked. Also walking

out of Caritas. We walked back into the lobby. Angel and I turned in for the night. I picked up my

canvas bag from the chair in our bedroom. Pulling out the pictures from earlier, I layed them on

the bed. I walked into the closet and pulled out a droor in the bottom right corner of it. Pulling

several picture frames out I closed the droor and stood. I sat on the bed gently setting the

frames in front of me and I put a picture to a frame. This alone took ten minutes. I picked a clear

wall and hung them in the order that I discovered them. I stood back admiring the sketchs."

Where'd you learn to draw like that?" I asked curious. " That's centuries worth of work." He spoke

pulling on shorts and climbing into bed. I pulled of my flannel and un did my bra leaving me in

my tank top. I traded my jeans for a soft pair of turcoise shorts. That hang below my knee. I

walked over to my side of the bed and climbed in. Pulling the cover up to my neck and curling

up." Good night Mr. O'Reily." I said soflty." Sweet dreams Mrs. O'Reily." I smiled at the sound of

our name...my name. I closed my eyes and he turned over to shut off the lamp. Smothering us in

complete and udder darkness.

_**Sundown**_

We finaly arose, got ready and headed down the steps. I searched for Mistic and called

her out into the garden. I set up the targets." Hey Angelus what's up?" She asked a little to

cheerfuly. I finished setting up and turned to her." Castiel had much time to work with you?" I

asked." We were sappost to start officialy tomarrow." She explained." That'll be fun. Hey I want

to work on somethig with you." She stepped up clearly intrigued." You know when I asked you to

blast me. Ya thats what I called you out for. Thats what Delilah here is for." I slapped the

dummy target on the shoulder." This we'll be our secret weapon." I smiled." Cool so what do I

need to do?" She asked." First of all this is an emergency plan and second I need you to blast at

me when I say." I simply explained. She shrugged. " Sounds simple enough." She smiled. I

walked back to where she stood." She stepped the side of me a few feet. Theres good." I said and

she stopped. I held up my hands to ready myself. " Now!" I yelled. She closed her eyes and her

forehead furrowed in concentration and her palms began to glow. She raised them at me and

yelled," Release!" The white blast came hurling toward me. I flicked my fingers and it froze. I

sent it to my hands and mentally packed it into a ball and set it flying at the dummy. It disburst on

contact." Hey it worked." I said claiming the victory. When Mistic didn't answer I looked to see

her un moving." Oops." I made a closed fist and she became mobile again." Sorry, I need to

work that tiny kink out." I appoligized." So k." She said. This made me think,_ I wonder if I could _

_somehow compress my power into a blast ball like Mistic's? Hmmmm._ I looked at the target deep

in thought. I held my hands about six inches from each other and closed my eyes centering my

self and pictured my powers chaseing each other creating a mini twister. It became more

compact and about the size of a soft ball that glowed around. Feeling heat rising on my palms. I

opened my eyes to see the darkness illuminated. I push the ball foward and into the target, not

noticing I was being flung back in the process.'' Holy-" Mistic exclaimed. CRASH!!! I hit the wall

and fell to the cement. I layed there for a while." Son of a gun. That hurts." I expressed, getting

to my knees. Mistic rushed to me." Dude you should have seen it, you flew back like...wow!" She

went on and on." You ok?" She asked helping me to my feet." I was just thrown back by my own

power ball, I think I'm pretty good." I looked behing me, I cracked the brick in the wall. _I guess_

_that answers that question._ I answered myself mentaly. Not even a minute later Angel came out

the door." What happened?" He asked his head looking at the spot where I landed. I looked at

him." Minor fall." I answered. Mistic giggled at that. He gave me a stern look that looked

goddly in the moodlight." That crash didn't sound little and what were those flashes of light?" He

asked." We were...experimenting." Mistic searched for the words. Angel clearly knowing he

wasn't going to get anywhere gave up." Just be careful." He drawled out the word. I looked at the

target as the smoke cleared. It was charred around the heart." Nice shot." Mistic patted me on

the back." Why didn't it do that when I used my power to shoot at it?" Mistic asked surveying the

acual damage closely." Castiel made it according to your power not mine." I explained. " I see."

She answered back. " Looks like Delilah here was fried extra crispy." She said holding it up."

Just how we we like it." I gave a wicked grin that she returned.

_**Angel**_

_ If she wasn't careful, she'd end up severly hurt or worse...No I musn't think that. _I thought

to myself as I walked down the step. I starred at Spike. " If she wasn't your daughter she'd be

more careful with what she does." I shot him an ice cold glare. " If she wasn't my daughter she'd

be someone else's and she would _have_ to be careful with what she does. Then where would the

world be at?'' He asked sarcasticaly. I dismissed the question and walked up to him." When it

comes to Angelus I'm serious." I growled low in my throat." So am I." He stepped closer. " She

was hurt yesturday because of you, and thats something I can't let slide." I pulled back my fist

and realesed it squarely to his noise,but found I couldn't follow through and I then found out why.

" What is wrong with you. I leave for an hour and a fist fight breaks out!" She shouted. My fist

was still un moving and in the air. " Do I have to have a baby sitter for you too." She finished. ''

He started it." Spike pointed his finger. '' I don't care who started it, I'm ending it." She pulled

back her arm which involuntarly droped my fist. Spike moved away so he wouldn't be tempted to

hit me. Which I thought was a wise choise. She stepped down tossing a charred looking piece of

pillow on the counter. " Now can I go patrol with out having you at each others throats five

seconds after I'm gone?" She asked. We nodded. " I'm patroling the Southbeach cematary.

Theres sappost to be alot of fledglings tonight." She picked a stake from the weapons cabinet

and placed it in the back of her jeans. " Angel come with me?" She asked. I grabbed my duster

from the closet and placed some stakes in the inside pockets. We walked through the doors.

" What's the occation?" Angel asked looking across at me." We haven't had any alone

time, thats all no occation." I said. " Oh I see." He answered after the long stretch of silence."

What can't I ask my husband out for a little late night stakeing?" I asked suprised by how easy

the adjective rolled off my tounge. We arrived in the graveyard after the long walk. We split up he

took the north end and I took the south end. I began combing through the rows of curved blocks of

cement. Seaching for disturbed ground. Both bushes on either side of me began to shake and the

newborns stepped out." Evening gentlemen, how was the dirt bedding?" I asked. One looked at

me." The cemetarys a dangerous place for little girls like you.'' One said. " Ya know I'm really

tired of everyone calling me little." I said a little angered by that fact. I pulled out the stake from

my pants and led it to my side. " You really seem like a nice girl, but see we're thristy." The other

said stepping toward me. " Well by all means come have a drink." I tilted my neck to the sides

allowing easy access to my main vein. The first one came over run by thirst that he didn't see my

attack coming and he turned to dust instantly. The other one was ready. He threw a good punch

to my face and I gave him an even better one to the gut. I kicked out my boot stake and jump

kicked him in the heart. His dust firtilized the dirt. " Gotta say I'm very happy their

biodigrateable." I said to myself and continued on patroling. I faced five more vamps as I circled my

plot, wondering how Angel was holding up on the other end.

_**Angel**_

I scoped the grounds as I walked, searching with my senses for something I could kill. As if

the heavens had answered me. A vamp leaped of the moselum, a highly un unusual persuite of

hunting for a new born. I moved to the side alowing the vamp to crash into the ground." Talk about

crash landing." I laughed at my pun. The vamp got to his feet and was about the same height as

me. He took a glance at my left hand. The light striking my ring made it shine." Married I see, well

that'll make killing you even more of a trophie." He smiled. " Not likly see my wife has a bit of a

temper on her and if she comes to see I'm dead. She'll come hunting you. And that feeling will never

go away. And you'll beg her to kill you because you can no longer bear the suspence of knowing

she's coming for you." I said slowly and efficiantly. He looked at me." That's a lovely story, but

theres no way I'm letting a skirt get the drop on me." A flashback crossed the man's features.

Relization came to his face. " Your wife wouldn't happen to be a tall, brunette, southern gal, would

she?" He asked. " What do you know about her?" I asked getting ready to strike. " We had a little

confruntation and let me tell you she doesn't like anyone touching her,but you." He taunted. I

lungged for him, pining him against the moselum. " What did you dod to her?" I asked putting

pressure with the stake to his neck. " Oh nothing, she was more firery than we'd expected, but

man he thing s I wanted to do to that body..OOh baby!" He exclaimed. I pushed the stake right on

through his neck.

_**Angelus**_

I turned to circle once more, but something felt off. _Angel_. I ran as fast as my vampire side

would allow. I jumped over the graves and ran around poles. Praying that I'd get there before

something happened. As I neared, the sent caught me off guard. I could pick up Angels but there

was some one else's. It had a fimilar tint to it. Then the flashback hit me. _Ugly vampire! _I ran til I

saw a something being held against the wall with a stake in his neck. The wosrt hit me." Angel!"

yelled as I sprinted over. The pursuer turned his head. I sighed a breathe of releaf. " Angel let him

go." I directed. He gave me a look asking if I was crazy. Maybe I was. He let him go anyway. "

Looky who it is. The little girl on he side walk." He laughed and carried on. I looked over at Angel."

Looks like I found a new target dummy. Wouldn't you say Angel?" I asked not taking an eye off the

sleezy vamp infront of me. He nodded in approval. I stepped up facing the vamp. " You ever been

torchuerd....Cause I have." I looked at him, feeling nothing, cause I knew he didn't. I stepped back.

Holding my hand behind my back. " You don't scare me your just a skirt." He said. But I could

here he was threatened. " Somethimes skirt work kills." I smiled as the heat in my hand grew. I

kept the ball small, having no idea how much of my own power I could handel. I held my hand in

plain view. The small ball glowed. " What are you gonna do, glow ball me to death?'' He asked

sarcasticaly. I smiled at his remark." I'm gonna let you know how tortue feels and I released the ball

and it sailed directly into his unbeating heart. The skin there sharred just as the dummy at home

had done. He let out a smal wail and laughed." Feels good don't it?'' I asked feeling the evil glint in

my eye. I made another power ball and increase the dose just a little. The ball glowed even brighter

than the first. " How many girls have you torchued...killed?" I asked. " Ask you husband. Ask him

how man he's torchured and killed." He suggested. " My husband was is nothing like you. You sir

are the manifestation of pure evil, my husband is not." I spat. And I releashed the ball on him.

Burning an even bigger whole into his cold un beating heart. He out in agony. I turned to face

Angel, knowing he'd try to run I held my hand up and pined him agaist the building phycicly. " Hes

an ancient vampire breed, Castiel said that they were sappost to have been detroyed centries ago

, but five are left. The only effict way of killing is decapitation. I flinched as I spoke. He pulled a

sword from hte inner of his jacket. Walking past me and up to the waste of space. " More will be

after you." He spoke as Angel held up his sword to strike. " Then we'll be ready." As I finished he

silenced the vampire forever. His dust falling heavily to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11: Evil Glint and Evil Glint 2

Chapter Eleven

Evil Glint...and Evil Glint Two

Angel was completly hels aback by the power that was raidiating off me. I could feel it

to. Like heat raising from a burning fire. Castiel had said the same thing. _So what does that _

_mean?_ I thought to myself. " Angelus, I saw that glint in your eye." He spoke serious now. " I was

in the moment." I answered. " You don't understand...That's the same glint I had when I was

Liam. I got that qlint when I tore families apart." His worrie lines crossed. " He was an evil

vampire he got what was comin to him." I said simply. " I was an evil vampire and I killed in

pleasure...you looked...pleasured?" The hidden question hung in the air." Just don't fall over the

edge...I won't be able to follow." He whispered. We sparg through the hotel doors saying our

goodnights as we headed up to bed. I thought about what he said. I'd seen the way he got, the

look in his eyes when he tore people apart and that was a side I wasn't to eager to me again.

_Would that be me if I crossed the line? Would I be the one to shread peoples hopes and dreams? _

_Would I become do deep in that I'd become the torchurer and not the torturey_? No...No way.

Then Willow the small red head in SunnyDale popped into my head. She'd used her magic so

much that she became addicted. Using it for every possible situation. She crossed the line and

dung a whole that crossed China and into the next universe. _Is that what would become of me? _I

asked my consisnous. Not receiving the answer. _Does being the destroyer mean I have to loose _

_a little bit of myself? _Questions poured into my mind, running it over time. My breathing

quickened beyond what my half immortal body could handle. I callapsed. Angel turned to ask a

question only to see me calapse onto the ground. Catching my head before I hit it. " Angelus!"

He yelled. " Angleus wake up!" He shouted. Brushing away my bangs he picked me up and

carried me over to the bed. Wetting a cloth in the bath room and using it to dab my forhead. I

slipped into numbness looseing contact with the outside relm.

_**WhiteRoom**_

Whiteness engulfed me. Slightly confused at where I was. _I'd been here before hadn't I?_

I asked myself. " Yes you have. Remember?" A female voice came. I looked up in

understanding." Yes. But I only fainted." I said still confused. " Why am I here?" I asked. " We've

been watching you. And today you almost fell off your path." A male voice said. " That's pretty

much what Angel told me to. But I came back." I smiled. " I'd listen to your husband, he's

become wise over the years. And next time...you may not be so lucky." The women said. Being

lucky wasn't a strong point of mine. That I left to Angel he was the Irish lad. " Angelus you must

take this seriously...The side of good only has you. Mistic is a plus. She could have gone either

way." The male spoke. " How do I stay on my path?'' I asked. The whiteness cleared. " That is for

you to figure out." The spoke in usion, barly above a whisper. " Oh come on that's so not

helpful." I yelled mentaly which was wierd.

_**Angelus**_

My eyes fluttered open and I my vision was blurred. " Angelus, your awake." Angel

spoke. "Hey." Was all I said as my vision cleared. " What happened?" I asked. " You fainted." He

answered. Then the reason for fainting came back clearly. " The questions came to quickly it

made my breath race." I explained. " How long was I out?" I asked. He looked at the clock. " Ten

fifteen minutes." He replied. " Really, it felt longer." I addmitted. I sat up just as Gunn walked in

the room. " Am I interupting?" He asked. I shook my head. " This just arrived. It seems to be

written in some kind of code." He handed me the envolope. I took out a foled piece of paper and

raised my brow. " This isn't in some kind of code, this is laten. It reads Agnus Dei, qui tollis

peccata mundi, Miserere nobis. Lamb of god who takes away the sins of the world, have mercey

on us." I translated and looked up as I spoke. " You speek laten?" Gunn asked. " Only a little. I

have a lot of free time when I'am not patroling." I defended myself. He shrugged raising the flag.

I looked at Angel, holding up he note. " Who would send this?'' I asked. " I'll bet Lilah know's

Laten." Gunn pointed his finger. " She wouldn't read let alone write something with the

mentioning of the heavinly father in in." Angel said. " That is true." Gunn agreed. " While I was

out I have another little visit with the Orcules and they said that I had to find my path

myself...maybe thats what this means." I looked back down at the paper rereading the message.

" How does that make any sence?" Gunn asked. " Is it so hard to belive that I'm a christian?" I

asked. " Now that's what you call an oxymoron. A girl born into the life of darkness, seeing the

world for what it is, but still believing theres a god." Gunn spoke using his hand motions. " Hey,

there is a side of evil which the vampires are on which they would be doing his durty work, I

pointed to the ground, and there is a side of good which we fight on and we do his work." I

pointed at the ceiling. '' Either way." Gunn finished. I looked at the clock it was still daylight out

and I was to wired to sleep. I remembered I needed to have a small conference with Castiel. " I'll

be back." I spoke and exited the room. I slide down the banaster and landed feet first on the

ground. " That was nice." Mistic asked ad she came around the corner. '' Hey do you know where

Castiel is?'' I asked a bit ergently. '' His charge called,he'll be back though." I nodded. I sappose

it could wait a little while longer. " Ok then. So what are you doing?" I asked. " Just exploring. It

just hit me in the time I've been here I haven't really gotten a good look at it." She said looking

around to add emphis. I nodded. " Now that I think about it...nether have I." I spoke rubbing my

chin. " Lets go explorig til Cas comes back." I sugested she nodded. We began walking. " So did

you find anything?" I asked trying to spark a conversation as we walked. " You mean other than

it's a large abandoned hotel...Nope!" She said. And we continued on. " Do you have any further

ideas of what to your going to use all the extra sapce for?" She asked. " Well, no one ever goes

up onto the second floor so we might do something with that. We may nock out some walls to

give Lorne some more room than the tiny room hes already got. If you guys stay, we'll work on

your rooms. And since we don't have much room outside to do much we may turn a the

ballrooms into something like a gym. The rest we have no idea." I finished. " Heres a thought,

the basements not really that big so you could use like the dinning room for a training fasility.

Because that the room with the most opsticals." She added. " That's not a bad idea, I never

thought about it like that. You could help with desining it, if ya'll decided to stay." I offered. "

Thanks." She smiled and we continued in silence. " Angelus can I ask you a question?' Mistic

asked slowly." Ya shoot.'' I said and she looked at me. " How do you do it?" She asked. " Do

what?" I asked my curiousness grew. '' This life how do you live in it. I've felt a part of me for

years, that I never new was there. I've got something inside me that wants out." She admitted.

This was a question I wasn't expecting. " What do you think of Angel?" I finally asked. '' I don't

know... I guess he's pretty cool for a vamp." She said. " Angel hasn't always been who he is now,

he has the same demon inside as you and me. His soul is containing it, holding it back. If he lost

that, he looses himself and the demon inside him comes to the surface. As long as you have a

soul, that one part is behind bars, for how long thats up to you." I explained. " So we go on and

do what we can and hope that's enough?" She asked completely blowing off what I'd just said. I

stopped and faced her. " Sometimes our best is all we can do. Mistic your fourteen, a girl your

age shouldn't have to deal with this. You should be going out on Saturday nights and get caffine

rushs not battling with demons and vampires and other things of evil. This just means that your

stronger than the rest. You never recieve more than you can handle, it may seem like alot now,

but later I'll be the easiest thing you've ever done." I smiled. She looked up at me. " So you enjoy

this life?" She asked. I shook my head. " No I don't love it, but if I had a choise between life

styles I'd choise this one." I answered truthfully. She looked at me looked I was crazy. " Why?"

She asked as her brows crossed. " Would you rather go on thinking the world is a good place or

would you continue on in this life and do what you can to cleanse this world of the evil?" I asked.

" I see your point." She replied abruptly. TICK...TICK...TICK....CRASH!! Mistic and I looked at

each other. " What was that?'' She asked and we broke out in a sprint.

It was coming from the ballroom. We ran in and a figure was laying on the ground,

gathering something up in his arms. " Hey!" Mistic called. The figure got to his feet and turned

his head. And began to run but I had my hands up faster than that. I flicked my fingers he didn't

freeze, I closed my fist and he wasn't flying back. I looked to Mistic in panic and her fingers

glowed and she pointed them at the fleeing culpriate. Things went white then cleared he wasn't

dust as we expected. He just stood there and thats went I flashed over to him, expecting him to

still be looking at where I'd left, but he turned to face me. Mistic was at my side a few minutes

later. He tried to break through, but failed. He was oddly strong. " Who are you?" We asked in

usion. Scaring him as well as ourselves. " My names Connor." He said forcefuly. " What are you

doing here?" I asked. " I live here." He said smartly. " I've lived here for years, and I have never

seen you around." I broke the bare a cade. " Angelus he smells...kinda like...you." She crinkled

her nose. " My father said I could have this room as my own." He addmitted. I looked at Mistic

she shrugged. Then it hit me, his body shape, his attitude, his body language, the familar hair

style. " Angel." I gasped. I could feel Mistic's eyes boring a hole into my back. " Angelus...that

makes you his mom." She laughed. Connor shot his head from Mistic to me. Nither one of us

smiling. " You married my father?" He shouted. The lights flickered on and Angel strode through

rubbing his eyes. " Angelus what's wrong?" He asked just as he caught sight of Connor. Then he

immediatly dropped his hand down to his side. I starred straight at him. " Why didn't you tell me

you had a son and how's that even possible?" I asked my head realing. Spike came in a few

seconds later turning as he saw the seen." Not so fast." I called after him. I flicked my fingers

and he froze mid stride. I walked quickly over to him. Grabbing his arm causing him to unfreze.

" You knew about this and you didn't tell me." I stated angrily. He said nothing. " I guess Spikes

not the only vampire that can have children." Mistic summed it up. " Your Spikes daughter?''

Wow and I thought I had the end of the stick." He laughed.I held up my hand and flicked my

fingers several times each time growing more angry every time he moved." You can't freeze

me." He smiled as he looked at the unmoving room. " Crap!" I yelled. " Why won't you freeze?" I

shouted. " Well because you can't freeze your kind." He spoke as he flashed up to me at the

speed I usually traveled." Meet the next slayer. I can feel the power corsing through my veins."

He said looking me up and down and I frowned. " You can't be a slayer your not a chick." I

laughed. " Oh, but I am. The one and only male slayer." His smile faded. " What happened?"

Mistic asked as she was able to move again. " Angelus froze us tring to freeze Connor." Spike

assumed his accent spuing. Spike walked up to my side just as Angel arrived at Connor's.

I glared at Connor as he glared back. " Then I sappose he's the destroyer as well." I assumed. "

Can't have ying without yang." Connor said. " Cha Ching!" Mistic exclaimed from the back

ground. I turned to her. '' Your not helping." I said. " So now that the introductions are official how

abput we move on." Angel rushed. I looked at him and Spike. " I'm not happy woth both of you."

I spoke and stalked out of the room. Mistic followed and we left the drama behind....For now!


	12. Chapter 12: Power Deprived

Chapter Twelve

Power Deprived

" I can understand now why we seem to be the target in our enemy's sights. Man talk

about messed up!" I raised my voice. Breathing heavily. " I still can't belive they both didn't tell

me Angel had a son." This made me feel bad. Mistic raised her hand. I looked at her. " Maybe he

knew you would react this way." She thought. I thought about it. " Do I really smell like him?" My

panting came faster. " Mistic." I gasped as the light faded._ Damn. Not again._ I sighed. The

whiteness came yet again. " Is this seriously going to happen every time I faint." I called out. " I

really need to get a hold on the ticker. " I sighed.

" Angel, Help!" Mistic cried out. Angel came running around the corner. Finding my body

limp and on the floor. Mistic sitting, brushing away my bangs. He felt to his knees. " What

happened?" He asked as he placed his arms underneth my back and lower back, lifting me from

the ground. " We were talking and she began to hiperventalated and she passed out." She filled

him in and he took me to our bedroom. Placing me on hte spot I was just moments ago.

" I take it my path was just found." I yet again assumed. The whitness thinned and they

were waiting the other side. " How is it possible to have to one vampire born child, let alone two,

that happen to be slayers as well." I scratched at my chin irritably. " Like Connor said, there can

not be a ying without a yang." They spoke in usion. They were beginning to annoy me. " You

must learn to work with one another. You must learn from each other. And you shall grow." I

rolled my eyes. And the whiteness came faster this time. I woke up to air being fanned at me. My

eyes slowly opened and several pairs of eyes were staring back at me. " You should really be

checked out." Mistic said. " Ya so they can diadnose that I'm not human exactly no thanks

already know that." I tried to sit up but found I couldn't. _How odd. _I thought. " Angelus that's

twice in one day." Angel spoke in that consered tone of his. " So she does this daily...Great."

Connor sighed. " If I could glare at you, it would hurt." I threatened. " Oh mother that hurts." He

laughed. " Angel your kidneeds restrained." I smiled at the thought. " Sorry babe, but hes our

son." He annunsiated the word and I groaned. I looked over at the clock and sighed with relief.

Through all the drama the clock needles turned to eight o'clock. Which ment patrol time! I

struggled to sit up but pulled off. " Where are you going?" Angel asked as I hopped off the bed. "

See the clock, someone has to patrol and if you don't mind I really want to tonight." I spoke a

little to despriatly. " Not like that your not, Angelus you can barly stand as is." He sighed and

walked over to my struggling body, that was attemting to put on pants. I stopped for a minute

gathering up every fiber of my being and sewing it back together. Finally being able to pull up my

pants as I did so. " See I'm ok." I grabbed a stake from the dresser and headed for the door but

feeling another pressence. I turned to see Connor following. I looked over at Angel, he shook his

head and I growled, but pushed on. _Its not my fault if I accedentaly stake him._ I thought silently. I

put my stake in the back of my pants after I was done gripping it. We strode through the door.

_**Outdoors**_

" Why don't you like me?" He asked half heartedly. " Because honestly in the, I looked at

the fake watch on my wrist, whole hour I've known you, you annoy me." I said. " Thats not

something a mother would say to his son." He spoke through a smile. " You and I both know I'm

not your mother." I spoke the truth. We were silently the rest of the way. I sniffed the air and

there was a faint sent of fear. I looked over at Connor he could smell it as well. We broke out in

stride. Pushing our physical limit. As we ran the smell got stronger and we turneed the coner.

They we by the dumpster. " Hey!" I yelled. They looked up. And away from their victum. I looked

over at Connor. " Check on her." I whispered and he disapeared. " So you the little chick that

killed one of our own." The tallest one spoke. " He did say that more would come." I spoke his

last words. " And I told him not to call me little." I angered. " And if that girl is just a little below

alive, pain will be spilled and It won't be mine." I warned. I looked over at Connor. " She just

barly has a pulse." He called. That little bit of news made my blood boil. " Get her to a hospital

and stop what ever blood you can." I ordered darkly. I put my hands exactly six inches above

each other and my powers compressed into a ball that was the size of a softball, it illuminated

the ally. " So your going to hit us with a glowing ball of sparkles." One said and they all left. "

Something like that." I answered as I released the ball. It hit one and it disburst into a erie

whiteness, a thousand years of tortue showing in their screams. The light cleared. None were

left. I could no longer support myself and I fell to my knees. My body drained of all its natural

energy. _Perhaps...Angel was right. Maybe I should have stayed home. _I gave a small laugh that

shook my entire body. I tried to stand but failed and callapsed onto my stomach. I used more

power than I had. At least I wasn't flung backward. " Mom!" Connor yelled. Flashing to knell by

me. He held up his hand, something flickered from his palm. I hadn't relised one was left

standing. His blow stopped halfway before being rickashad back by the invisible barrier. " You

will pay, for what you did!" He yelled and struck again. I took the hand Connor wasn't using and

held it. He looked down. " Use my power." With that what I had left passed to him. He let down

the barrier and made a small ball that was from my memory. He jumped up and kicked the last

in the head and slapped the ball onto his temple. Light poured from the vampires body before

his body shook and exploaded. " That was...was...WOW!" He exclaimed. As the last of my

power dispursursed. He kneeled back down to my side. " What happened?" He asked. '' I smiled

a liitle. " I used more power than I thought I had." I admitted. " You look horrible, is there

something you need?" He asked. " I need blood." I gasped. He made a face." Do I have to drink

it?" He asked. " Only when you are in dire need of it." I explained. He put his hands underneth

my back and lower back picking me up from the ground. " Lets get you back to the hotel." He

said and started walking. " Put me down." I commanded. He set me down. " I can't go back to

the hotel til I get my strength back." I said. " Why?'' He asked. " Your father would never let me

out of the hotel ever again, it's not like I couldn't over power him, but he'd out skill me and I'd

have my butt laying in bed. Connor laughed a liitle. " He does that to you to, I thought that was

only me." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. I could feel my strength gathering slowly. " Theres a

bucher shop down the street." I directed and we walked, well more like dragged me down the

street. The little bell rang as we entered. " Angelus I could-" He stopped when he saw my limp

figure. " What happened, Did he do something?" He asked pointing his finger at Connor. " No

Willie this is Connor, hes my son." I smiled. " She needs blood." He said plainly." The usual?"

He asked." Yes but only a pint." I answered. I flinched as he poured the liquid into a cup. He

walked holding the cup out to me. Connor took it and helped me drink it. A few forced gulps in.

The heat returned and mp blood began pumping faster. " Hey her colors returning." Willie

smiled. Once I could feel the power courcing again I was able to stop drinking. I looked at the lint

cup there wasn't much left so I finished it. I let out a small burp. I dug in my pocket for my bills.

''Oh no it's on me." Willie answered. I looked up." Are you sure?" I asked. " You and your

husband have been wonderful customers this ones on me." He smiled. I got up and hugged him.

" Thank you." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and we walked out. " Thank you Connor." I

smiled up at the young lad. I led him down to a Chinease store wanting to grab a certain

necklace now that it has centimenatal value. I got out the cash and payed for the necklace.

Keeping the ying side for myself. We walked out. " What did you get in there?" He asked. I

handed him the yang of the symbol. " Your right, ying can not exist without the yang." I smiled

and we headed back home as if nothing had happened.

" So Spike's my granddad." He just remembered. " Not so funny now, is it?" I laughed still a little

elivated on blood high." Shut it." He laughed. " He's not that bad." I said. " Well you have to say

that, he's your dad." He replied." Nope I speak freely." I smiled. " Uh huh." He exhaled. " Moving

on." I added. " You have power of forcefeilds that's nifty." I smiled. " And you have the power of

freezing and telechinisis, sweet." He returned the smile. " How do you put your power into a

ball?" He asked. " I'll have to show you when we get back to the hotel." I spoke just as we

stepped up the stair and into the hotel. " Hey Cas!" I yelled. " Yes?" As he appeared. " Do you

think you could compose another practice dumming for us." I asked. " As seeing as you

destroyed the other..I sappose but I am making it from your powers as well as Mistic's." He

said." Hey add Connor's to the mix as well. Thank you Cas." I spoke and he disapered. " How

does he do that?" He asked still staring at the spot from which Cas had just vanished. " He's an

angel." I answered. He coughed. " You mean they acually exist?" He asked. " That was my

reaction as well when we first met." I laughed a little. " How was the hunt?" Angel asked casting a

look between Connor and I. " It went really smoothly. Dusted four vamps." I slightly lied. He knew

me well enough to know that to. " You can look around the hotel if you'd like." I told Connor. "

Mistic would you mind accoping him. " I I Captin!" She exclaimed. Angel led me up the stairs. He

shut the door and turned to me. " You gonna tell me what happened?" He asked keeping his

voice low. " I already told you Angel, we went out and along the way we dusted four vampires." I

spoke keeping a perfect poker face. " Angleus I can smell the blood on you." He confronted. "

Fine I got a little thirsty." I lied again. " You don't drink blood I do." His temper rose with every

word. " If you don't tell me Connor will." He threatened. " Fine, we went out and we caught a

faint sent of fear we followed it in and the four other vampires were waiting. I had Connor run the

injured girl to the hospital and I used my power to vanish them not noticing one went unscathed.

I didn't relize that I used more power than I had and I fell. I used what I had left and combined it

with Connor's and he defeated the last one. We went to Willie and got a pint of blood and thats

all." I layed my head across my chest embaressed and defeated. " Why didn't you just tell me?"

He asked taking me into his arms." Because you wouldn't let me go back out and I'd be stuck

here." I answered. " What do you expect me to do when you go off half cocked all the time.

Angelus if your not careful..." He faded, looking at me and peering into my eyes. I nodded in

understanding. I'd be doing the same thing if it'd been him all these times. " I'm sorry." I

whispered. He held me tighter and layed his lips on mine. " You and Connor seem to be getting

along." He observed happily. " What happened to his mother and was she?" I asked. " The same

thing that happened to yours, her name was Darla. She and I used to be together in the 17-18th

century. She died when Connor was born." I could see the pain in his eyes. I looked away unable

to see. " I'm sorry." I said again. " Angelus!" A scream came. I looked at Angel and we ran from

the room. The scream came from Mistic. " What's wrong?'' I asked just reaching the landing. I

looked up to see the milignint eyes of Lilah Morgan. I held up my hand to freeze her. She did no

such thing. " Not so much fun when you can't play with toys." She smiled evilly. " Let her go." I

yelled. Connor came in I looked at him. Lilah shot her head toward him. " Whose this?" She

asked. " He's a friend of mine he doesn't know anything." I said ushering him over to us.

" What's going on?" He asked as he reached us. " Agree to join us and we'll leave your

disfunctional family alone." She nigotiated. " Angelus no." Mistic yelled. She slapped her. " No!"

I called out. Stepping forward. " Let her go unharmed and I'll-" Connor cut me off stepping up to

my side. " She's not going anywhere." He said defencivly. " Connor go back to Angel." I

camanded. " I'm not backing off without you." He looked at me. " Boy you don't know what you

just stepped into." Lilah smiled devilishly. Her army raised their weapons. " How dare you enter

our home and disruped my family." I could feel my blood begin to boil over again. This was the

power I needed, but it was no good against her this time and we were going to be shot at. Connor

could feel the heat of the power and took my hand. I hadn't noticed that our ying and yang

necklaces were connected. " I never really did care for hand holding." She called out. I looked at

Mistic and she understood. She closed her eyes and we closed ours. And once again the twister

began spinning and tore apart what ever opsticals were found in its way. I could feel the heat in

my hands rise. I knew somehow that Connor's palms were heating. I called warning to Angel. "

One...two..THREE!" I yelled. Mistic let go as we did and our combined power crashed into what

ever barrier that was protecting Lilah and her crew. She and her possie were hurled back into the

night and out of the hotel. We were hurld back and into the wall knocking us both out. My sence

of hearing was the last to give out. " What happened?" Connor asked. " Congradualtions you've

just had your first knock out." I clapped my hands. The whiteness blanketed us. " So this is what

being knocked out feels like....Don't like it." He made the same face Angel did. '' How nice of you

to join us again." They spoke in usion again. " Hey I can't contol when or how I get here all I

know is that I need to stay concious." I said. They looked over to Connor. " You have recieved

your final powers." They said each taking time to look at us. " Ya and that power knocked us

out." I laughed. " You have to learn to control it and how much to send forth. This as much of a

gift as it is a death trap. The only reason you have opened it is because you worked together."

The women said. the saphire of there tatoos glimming in what ever light this was. " You both are

lucky this blast didn't kill you although it nearly did, or someone you care about. This will be the

last either of you will see of us. Heed our warnings." The white cleared and we woke up to our

faces nestled into the tile flooring. " Mistic!" I called as soon as reality hit me. '' I'm ok!" She

called a few minutes later. A let out a breathe of relief. I looked at Connor who was just rising."

You alright?" I asked. He nodded. " Aren't they just the marry couple." He said sarcasticaly. Our

necklaces were no longer tie together. " Connor Angelus." Angel knelt beside us, embracing us

both. " That was so not smart." He said. " Ya ,we just shot a bear with a bb gun." I sighed.

Hugging him back. My thoughts going else where.

The sound of crunching glass broke us a part. " Angelus what happened?" Spike stepped

down carring a bag of grocerys. I got up pulling Angel and Connor to their feet. " Lilah stopped

by." I answered. " Looks like she did more than stop by." He looked around surveying the

damage. " It looks like someone detinated a bomb in here." He said looking back at me. My head

was throbbing. I put my hand up to my head and felt a long gash. He flashed over to me, taking

my chin into his cold hand. " She do this to you?" He asked. " No dad I did this to myself and I

stepped away from him looking at the damage. " We have to stop her once and for all. This is

getting old. If its war she wants I'll bring her the damn apocalypce." I walked behind the counter.

Grabbing some asprin from the cabnit. I tossed some to Connor assuming his head was

throbbing as well. " Thanks." He said after he'd taken the pills. I nodded and swallowed my own.

" She'll do what she can to break us apart. Dividing to conqur. She knows we're stronger when

we're together." I thought aloud. " And I think I'll have Lorne set up a no vilolence spell out here

as well." I pulled out my cell and dialed his nimber. A few rings later he answered. " Hey sweetie,

what can I do for you?" He asked. " Hey we had an insident at the hotel, I'm gonna take you up

on the offer to put up a protection spell over the lobby." I smiled inspite of the situation. " Honey

you sound horrible what happened?" He asked. I could hear his engine reving. " You'll see when

you arrive. Love you." I disconnected the line. " He should be here in ten minutes or so." I spoke

as I pick up and threw away some of the debris. Most of the damage was inflicted outside.


	13. Chapter 13: Gotta try To Succede

Chapter Thirteen

Gotta Try to Succede

" What in the blazes?' Lorne exclaimed as he walked in the door. I looked up at him. " I

told you it was bad." I smiled slighty. " And who did this?" He asked his hands on his hips . I

looked at Connor and back at Lorne. " Um..Kinda us." I shrank down. " You?" He asked. " Ya we

seemed to have reseived the last of our power. We tapped into it." I held up my hands in a look

around was the result." I began picking up the small pieces of debris. It only took

an hour to clean up the lobby with the help of two vampires, two half breeds, and the Angel

gang. While we cleaned up Lorne began on the no vilance spell. " You did want no human

vilance corrett?" He yelled from the corner in the office. " Ya and demonic vience is out also." I

said back to make sure we were clear. " Got you covered sugar muffin." He called. " Alright try it

now." He walked up to me. And puched me. No sheild. " No go!" I called again. "

Ruffles." I heard him grumble which was hilarious. " Try...now!" He said again. I beat Gunn to the

punch. Ha ha! I hit his shoulder. Still no shield. " Nope." I said loudly. " Man." he said to himself. I

could hear him unhooking and rehooking wires. " Now?" He called. Gunn raised his arm and with

full force punching the invisible barrier. " Ha ha!" I laughed as he landed on his toshie. " Its up." I

said to him. He came out from the office dusting off his green hands. He looked over at me to

see that Gunn was on the floor. " You drop something?" He asked sarcastically. Gunn glared up

at him. " You put to much kick into that." He got up and dusted himself off. Casteil apeared

moments after the small dispute.

He began to speak but bet against it. " I miss something?" He asked in his usual flat

tone. Connor turned to him. " We blew up the hotel!" He exclaimed. " I guess I'm late for target

practice then." He spoke with a slight hint of hidden amusment in his voice. " Acually your right

on time." I smiled at him as I grabbed the dummy he held. " Connor what do you say we have

some family time?" I asked glancing at him. Angel shot me a warnong glance, but I dismissed

followed me egarly out the door. I went up and set the dummy up against the pole. " So

what are we working in today..Master Yoshi." He bowed humerously at me. I looked at him with a

serious face that made him stand straight. " Don't make me have to take you down." I threatened

him, which he found amusing. " Not gonna happen...We're pretty evenly matched." He took a

step to the side to make room for me. " In comat I could totally whoop you and you know it." I

smiled. " I said _pretty_ evenly matched." He spoke pointing a finger at me. " Back to the task at

hand." I turned to the fake person infront of us. " Can you use your sheild to deflect power?" I

asked, tring to think of a side from which I shall approch. " Don't know never tried." He shrugged.

" Well knows a great time to try." I walked till I was standing a few feet away. " I'am going to

throw an energy ball and I want you to deflect it. So basically your protecting the innocent." I

pointed to the doll as I spoke. He nodded. We took a few moments togather ourselves. I gave a

thumbs up and he nodded signafying he was ready. I held my hands a few good couple of inches

above each other and once again the heat rose. I opened my eyes. I traded a small glance from

Connor and sent the ball hurling at the dummy only to come short a millimeter from crashing into

the nose of the fake person. I looked at Connor again, his hand was outstretched, his brows

knitting in concentration. " I think you gave it a heart attack." I joked. He let the ball disinigrate

into nothing and turned to me. " Hey its not like I'm an experience force field protecter." He said.

I just shrugged. I smiled. We walked into the hotel leaving the dummy for further practice. I gave

a small nod and headed up the stairs. Finally feeling the fatigue settle in. I stripped from my

jeans and socks and climbed into bed. The already sleeping Angel in bed. I put my arms around

his muscular body and let the fatigue wash over willingly. My blood pumping softly keeping a

steady pace. My power recharging with each breath of sleep. The heat of my power growing. I

pulled the conforter up to my chin and slept.

I woke up to an empty bed. The last of the fatigue passing. I rubbed my eyes, just

relising the shower was on. The room's tepurature rose along with the water's heat. The steam

seeped through the cracked door. I got up, and pulled a pair of jeans from the dresser. The

shower was turned off an. Angel came from the bathroom a towel wrapped around hiself. "

Evening." I smiled. " Hey your up." He said pulling on his favorite pair of boxers and the only pair

of jeans he own that made me weak in the knees. He pulled them on til they were set around his

hips. He pulled a navy blue shirt off the hanger and put it on." What's the ocation?" I asked

mildly curious. A small smile curled at the edge of his lip. " Can't I take my wife out?" He asked

sarcastically. I edged toward him slowly. He tied his boots and swung on his black leather duster.

" Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" I asked humorusly. I wrapped my

arms around his waist. He shook with silent laughter. He turned to face me. " Where we going?"

I asked. He looked down upon me. " That's classified." He smiled faintly. He put me in and I

layed my head against his chest. The feeling of his chest rising and falling, made me feel safe. "

You'd better get ready." He whispered softy in my ear. " Tank top and jeans not classy enough

for you?" I asked backing away. I walkd into the closet and pulled my best flannel from the rack.

I also grabbed my black leather duster and swung it on. I took the stake from the dresser as I

passed. I stuck it in it's normal spot in the back of my jeans. I stopped at the door, and turned. "

Lead the way cowboy." I winked my right eye. He stalked forward his duster following behind. He

grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. " Hey dad." Connor called from behind the

counter. '' I am gonna take your mom out, can you behave?" He asked. " Sure." Connor smiled.

" Don't set the hotel on fire." Angel pointed his finger. Connor gave an innocent shrug. We

walked through the door and out into the night. The wind greated us. The trees ruffled as we got

further and further into the night and farther and farther away from the hotel. The feeling that I'd

always had was there stronger than ever, the feeling of knowing and being watched. I pushed the

feeling a side. " Where are you taking me?'' I asked. The brows above my eyes raising as we

entered the graveyard. " You'll see." He returned to his emotionaless tone. We walked down the

dirt path. He pushed a side a stone door to the moselium. He led me in. He pulled a string and it

lit the place up like times square. I took in the seen and gasped at its brilliance. Lilly pedals layed

out before me along with rose pedals. The lighting was dim. The candels flickered frim the faint

scream of the wind. " Angel this is beautiful." I stepped down smelling the nearest flower and

smiling. In the middle of the floor was a blue flanneled blanket on the floor. This made me smile.

" I love it." I turned to see Angel at my side admiring his own work. " I'm glad you like it." He sat

down pouring some sparkling white grape juice into a bottle. He poured some for himself and sat

down motaning for me to the same. So I did. " The blanet was a nice touch." I smiled taking a

huge non attractive gulp of the non alcaholic wine. Angel popped out my favorite food. He put a

scoop of Macaroni and cheese onto a small glass plate. " Man you sure do know how to swoon a

gal." I smiled gladly taking the mac and cheese from him. " Thank you mam." He took a fairly

small portion for himself. I dug into it tring my best to be as lady like as possible. I ended up

shoving it into my mouth. He took his fork and stuck it into my mac and cheese. He stopped

when a cheesy shell was attached to the end of his fork. He bent over and fed and fed it to me. I

laughed when I finished chewing. " This was really sweet of you." I said. " Thanks." He answered.

Once we had finished he packed up the dishes and blew out the candel and helped me to my

feet. Leaving the stuff behind, he led me from the tomb and back into the night.

I entertwined my fingers through his and we walked through the cemetary. " This is

nice." I smiled happily. " Ya." He agreed. We continued walking until movement caught our eyes.

" They'll make a lovely snack." The whispered. " Oh yes, quite lovley." It answered. I looked up

at Angel in question. He shrugged. From behind the sheet of darkness the uglyess pair of

demons appeared. " Did you ever think of never appearing in public again?" I asked them. " This

one has a mouth." They nodded and licked their chops. A little weirded out by there appearence.

I wondered if this was what my subconsis warned me about, but it didn't seem right. The feeling

was still there. Angel and I broke apart and stood a few feet from each other. These demons

where like none other we'd ever faced before. " Our blood is tainted and would so definatly not

taste good on toast or what ever your planning to do." I smiled as a gave the small tip. Their skin

was smurf blue and scally. " I'am sureit'll taste just fine." He gave what I asumed was a evil

smile. He bonced at me with good speed the other went for Angel. I reversed kicked him in the

head just before he touched me. He flew back a few feet into a grave marker. " Frisky, well that'll

taste even more excellent." They grinned and doubled themselves. Turning the two into four. I

gave a quick look at Angel. Then back at the demons attacking me. There touch was electrifying,

litterally. I could feel little shocks as they touched me. I could tell Angel felt it to by the little

groans he gave off. The little blue guys looked at his hand when he saw we weren't yeilding at

his touch. Thats when I gave him an upper cut to the face he flew back rapidly and back into

another grave his twins following not shortly after. " Now!" Angel exclaimed at me. I made the

ball in my palm, the darkness becoming lighter as the size increases. Once it hit softball size I

pulled back and released. It was sent hurling into the blue minions. They screamed as it came

into contact with them. They went up into flames and disburst outward its after shock hitting us.

Sending us back into a grave marker. Causing them to snap like a twig. I looked at Angel to see

if he'd been hurt and he looked back we both nodded and got to our feet. " What were those?" I

asked. He shrugged. I saved that as a mental note to ask Wesly when we got back to the hotel.

Hearing leaves crunch we looked toward the noise. Feeling no body heat raidiating off them I

grabbed my stake from the back of my jeans. " How many?" I asked. " Looks like fourty. I sighed.

" You think its part of Lilah's plan?" I asked just before the first line attacked. I kicked and

punched and stacked left and right. Felling myself exhaling rapidly trying to keep up. I slowed it

to its normal pace. We'd gotten about eighteen as more kept attacking. " Theres to many!" I

yelled. I had my back turned as I fought the hippie looking one infront of me. " Angelus!" Angel

yelled. I turned to see one right on my back. He advanced on me more quickly than I could react

to. They grabbed my arms. Angel wass being restrained as well. A dark figure jumped from the

roof top of the nearest moselium. He ducked and rolled poping up infront of me staking the ones

restraining me. I turned to stake the one behind me. I threw the stake to strike the back of the

one holding Angel's right arm. He grapped the stake before it his the ground and staked the one

that held his left arm. I turned to face the twenty infront of me. The person that had saved me

had his face consealed. He was rufly Spike's height. I tripped several infront of me I jumped

staking one right after the other. I flung the one from behind the masked man and phycicly threw

him into the side of the moselum. He man looked at me gratatude showing in his eyes. Those

eyes, looked familar. They were my eyes! I finished staking the ones on my side while he

finished the ones on his side. Angel got the ones that passed through us. The man turned to

leave. " Wait!" I yelled after him. I held up my hand and flicked my fingers. Trying to freeze him.

He kept running. I began running after him going as fast as my body would allow. He jumped

over the tombs at and un natural height. I pushed forward. Tailing behind him. The stones were

all but a blurr as I pasted. He was about as fast as I was. He turned onto the street and sprang

down the road. An unforseen trash can blocked his path. I had the errie feeling I was chacing

myself. I flung as many opsticals in his way as possible nothing slowing him down. I took a

detour. I climbed up the walls and began running silently on the roof tops concealing myself from

all life form. He turned his head to see if I was following. Seeing nothing he let up a little. He

turned the corner and didn't stop running. I followed along on the roof. He rolled under a closing

garage door. I jumped onto the building landing silently on ground. I walked over to the window,

peering in, but still hidding myself from sight. A man walked up to the cloaked figure he turned. "

Dad!" I covered my mouth to keep myself from sqeeking. I hightened my sences and listened in.

" How was your sister?" Spike asked. I held in my shock as the young man un veiled himself. "

She and Angel were ambushed by a small army in the graveyard." I gasped as he came into

veiw, he was me! _I have a freaking twin!_ My mind screamed at me. I stepped closer but lost my

balance. The glass shattered as I came on contact with it. I could see the shards falling all

around me. It felt like I was falling for a while when I finally in contact with the ground.

"Uhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I bounced. I looked up to see Spike starring at my fallen form.


	14. Chapter 14: Lost Brother

Chapter Fourteen

Lost Brother

"Hey dad." I said as I stood. Stretching out my sore form. Being glad that I was not

Human because that would have killed me. "You have a whole lot of explaining to do." I glared

at him. I could feel air coming in through the small cut in my cloths. "Bugger." He sighed. "This is

your twin brother, Donatello." He spoke pointing at the guy beside me. His eyes were my

piercing blue green. His facial features were all too much like mine. His hair was slicked back

like Angel always kept his. "I can see that. How can I have a twin brother?" I asked. I looked

back over at Spike. "All those times you left, you weren't in Sunnydale, you weren't watching me.

You were here." I yelled. The door burst open and Angel strode in. He stopped when he caught

sight of Donatello and I. The shock on his face wiped the question from my mind. "Why did you

hide? this from me?" I asked. I could feel myself fuming again. I turned on my heel and stomped

toward Angel. "Angelus wait!" Spike called after me. I turned and angrily I said. "How am I?

suppost to ever going to believe a word that comes from your mouth." I spat then left with Angel.

"Although this explains so much, I can't believe he hid it from me." I spoke aloud. I could feel

Angel glance upon me. "This explains what?" He asked suspiciously. I stopped to face him. "

When I went out on patrol, I felt like I was being watched, but I didn't feel threatened. And the

weird thing was it was like I was watching myself threw my own eyes. So you see it makes a

whole lot of since now." I continued walking. We walked back to the hotel and by that time I'd

lost most of my steam. I said my good nights and kissed Connor goodnight and went up to bed.

Angel took off my flannel since my arms were as good as useless because of the fall. I did my

best to slip out of my sports bra. He slipped off my jeans. Which I'm pretty sure he had no

trouble doing. I pulled back the covers and slipped into bed closing my eyes as I hit the pillow.

_He burned...I burned. My whole body boiled. I screamed, but no sound escaped my lips. _

_The heat was unbearable. Beads of sweat fell from our foreheads. The flames rising. The sound _

_of falling debris crashing onto the ground. The faint sound of a man's voice yelling. Everything _

_worked for lost. The sound of his unbeating heart growing louder...louder. A man running from _

_the burning building infants in each arm. The blond of his hair black from the smoke. The cooing _

_rushed as he tried calming the screaming children. The burning the last thing he saw. Beginning _

_the spark of revenge. _

"DAD!" I screamed as I came out of the nightmare. My skin wet with perspiration. Tears

streamed from my eyed staining tracks down my face. Checking my skin for burn marks. Seeing

none. I felt supporting arms around me a few moments after. "Angelus...What was it?" Angel

asked as he calmed my shaking body. I hugged him back. The tears falling harder now. "I know

why he kept us apart. I know why he separated us." I sobbed. He pulled back, placing my head

in-between his palms. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were free falling. After

images still casting themselves in my mind. The feeling of being burned within the depths of my

being. He kept us apart to protect us. I got up and slipped on my house coat. I grabbed my cell

phone from the side table and dialed his number. A few rings later he picked up the phone and

started apologizing. "Dad, come to the hotel, it's time you explain a few things." I said hanging up

and skipping down the steps to the garden. A few moments later the petite blond vampire was

outside the hotel. I looked at Donatello, a knowing smile crossing his lips. I walked over to stand

beside him. "The nightmare was all you wasn't it?" I whispered. "Your quick little sis." He

whispered back. I turned to look at dad. "You better start explaining." I said merely seconds from

an outburst. "Explain what?" His accent gaining an edge. "Why I haven't seen my bother since I

was an infant. Why I was burning in my sleep? Why our home went up in smoke?" All this caught

him off guard. He was silent for a while. "Dad I'm not a child anymore, you can't protect me all

my life." I gave him a sad smile. "This was long before Angel had Connor. Drusilla came to me

saying she was expecting I thought she was…well crazy, but it was then that the attacks became

more frequent, I had thought she was carry only one child and so had everyone else. As if being

a vampire born child wasn't special enough, they found out before us that she was bearing twins

and the attempts came more frequently, vampires, demons, demonic hit men. Until finally they

set the house on fire. It was just me and you guys your mother died at birth. I knew it was more

dangerous keeping you both together so I had to slip you up. Angelus you had found Angel and I

knew he'd look after you in my leave of absence, but Donatello had no one. I had to stay with

your brother-"He spoke but I cut him off. "It may have been more dangerous dad, but we would

have been stronger together." I spoke through my eyes. He looked down. '' I didn't know what

else to do. I still don't, he looked up at us, glancing between us, if they find you they will stop at

nothing until they have the both of you and Connor." He looked inside to where the young man

stood. We nodded. "And what are we supost to do?" I asked. He looked at me. "Wolfram and

Hart are a lot stronger than us, we can do nothing." He said sadness crossing his features. "So

what we're just going to sit back and let them tare our family to shreds?" I asked. Angel came

through the sliding glass door along with the rest of the crew. "We'll fight, what-ever it takes."

Wesley spoke fiercely. Mistic stumbled back a step as did Wesley when they caught sight of

Donatello and I. " Everyone…this is Donatello…my older twin brother." I smiled. Mistic gave a

small smile. Lorne walked up to him taking him up in a hug. " Welcome crème puff!" Lorne

exclaimed dramaticaly. Donny wasn't quite shore about this. " He calls everyone a pastry." I said

waving him off.

Donny and I excused ourselves from the group and walked into the hotel to talk privatly.

" What all did you and dad do when he wasn't with me?" I asked, setting my hands into my back

pokets. " He trained me." He said simply. " Up until a few weeks ago, when I recieved my gifts."

He said looking at me know. I turned to look at him. " That's when I got mine." I thought it was a

coincedence." Well thats interesting." He said. " Ya." I exhaled. " So your married thats pretty

cool." He tried his best to continue the conversation. " 'bout a month ago." I smiled. " And Angel's

my brother in-law." He said questioningly." Yep." I said half heartedly. He staid quit for several

minutes. " So what's been happening this past twenty-one years?" He asked. " Lots of stuff.

Riding the world one vampire at a time, running Angel Investigations which isn't going smoothly.

And now currently dealing with Lilah." I made a disgusted face. " And shes the person that

tourchured you?" This made me stop. " How'd-" I began to ask, but he continued. " Dad told me,

but I could feel it as it happened. It's part of being a twin. We feel each others pain. It was like a

punch to the gut everytime she cut in to you." Pain rose to his face as he explained. " You...you

were beaten." My guts twisted at the thought. He nodded. " This explains why I somethimes

wake up at odd hours in the night. up at odd feeling bruises being branded into my skin that

never maturnalized." I looked up at him in relization. " Yes." He smiled slightly. " Vampire

torment crule." He said wincing at the memory. " Ya well being tortued by a crazy attorny lady

isn't much fun either." I laughed a little.


End file.
